Where is Imai Hotaru?
by lychiis.plum
Summary: This story begins 4 years later, when Natsume Hyuuga finally finds Mikan Sakura at a local public school. Remember? She was freed from the academy. So what does she remember? Will she be able to find her best friend? - COMPLETE!
1. Memory

**Author's Note:** I'm beginning it off with Tachibana Higuchi's middle part of chapter 178.

* * *

I love looking at the ocean. The ocean lets me ponder on life. I'm 16 years old, in my 2nd year of high school, and living with a moving bear named Bear and my grandpa. But the thing is, I don't remember anything within the last 2 years. I just remember how I was a 5th grader and then moved to first year of middle school. The life of those two years just disappeared, I don't recall anything, but as I look out into the ocean, I subconsciously react to my surroundings. I sometimes cry out of nowhere, and **feel that I have loved someone so much that there was a point where it felt like my heart was being crushed and numbing my body.** That feeling can never forgotten.

"MIKAN..."

"Shi-chan! Sa-chan...!?" I turn around and see that I'm surrounded by kidnappers.

"Run!" One of my friends yells out. Suddenly, bursting flames appear on those kidnappers. _Where did the flames come from?_ I duck down and spot a figure within the fire. My heart starts racing. But I don't know what's going on. When I turn around, more of those kidnappers fall down instantly. Was there a man manipulating this? As I see the face of this man, somehow he seems familiar to me. My heart still beats fast. I point to the man, burst out and shuffle away:

 **"Gya-h Yes, I remember! You're the criminal!?"** As I turn around, I see Shi-chan kicking his kidnapper, _Wow, didn't know Shi-chan was so strong!_ and then suddenly turns into another man. _Huh? What's going on?_ I ask myself. Later, I hear the familiar man from before and the former Shi-chan guy talking about some Academy. For me, everything is confusing. I walk backwards, but bump into this black hair with ruby red eyes as he grabs my hand. He brings himself closer to me and looks me in the eyes. Immediately, **I feel like he [is] able to stir me, to the deepest of my soul. Why?**

The man who somehow stirs my soul, touches my chest. I freeze.

"Nooo! They are molesters, they are kidnappers! Run away!" I get away. But the man jumps and stops me from getting away.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I SUFFERED WITHOUT SEEING YOU WHEN I WOKE UP AT THE HOSPITAL THAT TIME? **EVEN IF YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MEMORIES, THAT ALICE STONE YOU HAD BACK THEN... YOU ARE MINE!"** He yells out while embracing me. I remember that I had loved someone so much that tears just flow out. **I am shaking with this painful intensity of love. Why?**

I look down and see something glowing.

 **"That stone..."**

"oh!" The man takes the glowing stone out from his pocket. _**I wish that when this stone reaches Mikan someday, she will overcome her lost memories and she will remember the person she loves the most... Please...**_ I hold the stone in my hand and then in a blink of an eye, it disappears. A full blown breeze passes me, and suddenly a new set of tears form in my eyes.

 **"...tsume..."** I whisper.

 **"Natsume!"** I say.

 **"Mikan-cha.."**

 **"Her memories...!"** Other people were amazed at the recovery. After embracing with Natsume, I call out:

 **"Tsubasa.. senpai? Naru-sensei? ... Tono senpai? ... Ah! Ruka-Pyon...!"** Everyone is here! For me, it's a miracle how I can remember my friends from the depths of my lost memory.

After greeting everyone, there seems to be a discussion on how I can only retrieve a little part of the memory loss. Narumi-sensei explains:

"Before you left the Academy, the Manipulation Alice erased your memory from the Academy. It worked successfully, but... it's really a miracle to have your memories retrieved back to you so quickly. Mikan, you're a genius at making miracles happen. **Ever since we first met you, we've seen so many miracles come true**."

 **"But this miracle isn't one that I caused.** When Natsume gave me the stone, I heard a familiar voice; a girl's voice... **I don't know why, but... I think I used to always, always like that person more than I did others..."** I say. Everyone is amazed.

 **"What are you saying?..."** Narumi-sensei wonders.

 **"...But these words don't have any foundation... Even if I can't remember, I really want to see that person!"** I look out the ocean and stretch out my arms up.

 **"Mikan, about what happened..."** I look back at my friends.

 **"We have a lot to talk about."** Narumi-sensei says in a serious manner.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Statements in **bold** are direct quotes from the original manga, all owned by Tachibana Higuchi. What I wanted to say was that you could read the final chapter to get the info of what happened after Mikan left the Academy. For Chapter 2, I will be starting off with Mikan knowing what happened at the academy after she left.


	2. Going Back to the Academy

"Originally, we wanted to let you choose to either go back to the Academy or stay here and live as a quasi-Alice user. But of course, somebody had to give you the stone first." Shiki-san glances at Natsume. Natsume ignores the glimpse of Shiki-san. Shiki-san continues.

"Apparently, there are Alice-Hunters, who followed the former ESP, but they are targeting Alice-users outside of the Academy, and you are one of the few top Alice-users that the Alice-hunters are targeting. So there's no guarantee for your safety here, since you've gotten back your Alice. If you hadn't gotten your Alice back, then it would be a different story." Suddenly, I feel like my heart is yearning for another soul. _Hotaru! Hotaru!_ That's the only name I can remember. I hold my chest and ask.

"My chest cringes when I hear the name 'Hotaru'. Who is she? Why do I feel so sad?" Narumi-sensei explains.

"Only a few of us still remember Hotaru. But we all know that she's your best friend, Mikan." A sudden flashback of a promise from Hotaru spins in my head. _Even if you lose your memory, I will find you no matter what._ I sniff a bit before making my decision.

"I want to meet this girl. I feel it in my heart that she's waiting for me to find her. So please, let's go back to the Academy!" I wipe away my tears and give a subtle smile.

* * *

Back at the academy for Alice users, I am shock to hear that Ruka-pyon and Natsume both skipped grades and already graduated at the age of 16. I also learned that former ESP is under heavy surveillance jail time for eternity, and since technology has advanced, serving the government is now optional.

It's the first day of officially, entering my second year of Alice Academy High. I sigh because Natsume and Ruka are away on missions outside of the Academy. But I remember Natsume whispering into my ears last night.

"I'll come back to you, always." My heart jumped, and we embraced each other in a long hug. As I think about him, Yu Tobita walks beside me and stays silent. I don't realize his presence until I look to the side.

"Hey! Yu-kun, I'm so happy you're with me. I'm kind of nervous for my first day back." I cheerfully smile.

"Don't worry. You have me and our former 2B classmates. It's gonna be alright!" Yu Tobita, the representative of class 201B says with a grin on his face as we both enter classroom. All new faces stare back at me. _Oh no! It feels like I'm back from elementary school..._ I shake that thought away and smile at everyone.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm a new transfer student. I hope to get along with all of you this year!" I bow. A guy with red spiky hair calls out from the back:

"Hey Mikan is it? I have a question for you. Why are you back? We heard rumors that you ran away 3 years ago." I almost blush like its déjà vu. But I think of Natsume as my courage booster and gulp before answering.

"Firstly, I'm not a little kid anymore. So it would be nice if you could first tell me your name and then I can answer your question." The guy with red hair frowns.

"The name is Dakucheri Bakuto."

"Dakucheri Bakuto, you want to know why I came back? Well, it's to graduate of course." I smirk. _That's how it's done Mikan!_ I boost my confidence. The class laughs as Jinno-sensei walks in.

"Quiet down everyone. Class is about to start. Hi Mikan, it's nice of you to join my class again." He then talks softly to me.

"Don't think that you've come back as a heroine, and think that I will go easy on you." I step away.

"Oh no sir. Of course, that would be unfair to the class." I say out loud. Jinno-sensei leers.

"Well then, if you can understand that, then please take your seat over there." Jinno-sensei points to a seat in front of Dakucheri. As I walk in confidence, I hear whispers of some group of girls snickering.

"Do you buy that? I heard rumors that she's Natsume's girlfriend." I almost trip at that phrase because a few days ago, I was nobody's girlfriend, now I'm someone's girlfriend. _WOW!_ I spot Anna Umenomiya and smile at her when our eyes meet.

"Hurry up Mikan. We don't have all day." _Now that's how Jinno-sensei's suppose to act. I thought it was a fluke when he was being nice to me._

* * *

After math period, it was fifteen minutes break time, Dakucheri taps on my head.

"Hey! Silly bun!" I smile to that. _Natsume usually calls me much worse things than that. You, Dakucheri, on the other hand, don't bother me at all._ I ignore Dakucheri when suddenly, a group of three guys walk towards Dakucheri. Dakucheri smirks at me. One of the guys says.

"You there! Don't treat our Master like he is nothing. He's the new Natsume Hyuuga!" All the girls glare at Dakucheri. Dakucheri can't stand the pressure of having all the attention on him, so he stands up, grabs the guy and pushes him on the ground.

"Who's the 'new Natsume Hyuuga'? I'm Dakucheri Bakuto, the one and only in this school!" As a fist fight starts up, I walk backwards until I bump into a group of girls who were snickering on me before.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't count new girl. You purposely pushed me, didn't you?" One of the girls asks out loud. Anna is close by and does not want trouble, so she brings a bag of cookies to those girls.

"Cookies? I made Walnuts this time!" One of the girls is about to take one when the leader stops her.

"No Raya, this girl always likes to bribe us with food. She wants us to get fat, so that the guys won't look at us anymore." Anna is about to protest when the leader of the girls' group continues.

"And besides, we heard rumors that Mikan Sakurai made Natsume Hyuuga fall in love with her, so that she can gain instant popularity!" I want to tell them off. Fortunately, a gust of wind blows into the classroom and halts this cat fight. Two dark figures stride into class.

"Mikan Sakura? Mikan Sakura, you are reported to the head's office." Based on the voice, I know it's Natsume and his best friend Ruka Pyon. I join up with them when a Baka Gun fires near my head. My heart starts to ache because I feel like only a close friend of mine could do that. I look back at the girl in confusion. She warns me.

"You aren't going anywhere. The leader's not done with you." I am about to use my Steal-Alice when Natsume snaps his finger and a small fire ball appears near the girl's wrist.

"Ahh!" She drops the Baka Gun. Natsume lifts me off the ground and runs away. Ruka takes the Baka Gun from the floor and follows us out of the classroom.


	3. Surviving in the Woods for Three

**Author's Note:** It's 05/15/16 - How's your weekend? Mine was great. I did a lot of exercise that my hips kind of hurt… I might be getting abs! :D Anyways, I wanted to mention that because now I have a fresh mind to write this story. Here it goes!

* * *

After running in the hallways, far away from the classroom, I shout out.

"PUT ME DOWN NATSUME! PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" Natsume abruptly stops and puts me down while saying:

"I see, you're wearing strawberry printed undies today." My face instantly becomes like a red tomato.

"How did you-" I'm about to literally attack Natsume when Ruka catches up to us. He says:

"We should get going." I stop and ask confusedly.

"Where are we going?" Ruka answers.

"To get Imai Hotaru back, of course… There's already a group searching in the Eastern woods for a portal. We have to check the Northern woods." I ask curiously.

"I can go with you now?" Natsume answers.

"When else are we allowed to go? Ruka and I already wrote a slip for your undetermined absent of leave. We will protect you from Alice-Hunters. Our mission from now on is to search for Imai Hotaru. We will bring her back no doubt about it." I feel overwhelmed with what happened in class that I almost fall down. Luckily, Natsume catches me.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" I try re-adjusting my sight.

"I'm fine. Let's do this!"

* * *

At the Northern woods, I walk with Natsume and Ruka-pyon in silence. Ruka-pyon holds a Baka gun that Hotaru supposedly made. It should somehow trigger a memory in me about my best friend, but nothing comes in mind. We enter the forest and the first thing I see is Mr. Bear chopping off woods. I excitedly run and skip as I yell out:  
"MR. BEEAAAAR! Mr. BEAAAAR!" Mr. Bear dodges my hug and almost hits me with his tool when he freezes.

"Mr Bear?" I look up to see Natsume holding Mr. Bear's arms.

"Why is this guy here? I thought he was with the Shadow-user's group." Ruka-pyon replies.

"Maybe he got lost." Before I open my mouth to speak, Mr. Bear kicks Natsume's chest and Natsume releases his grip. Mr. Bear runs into a small house and immediately comes back out again, this time with a note. Mr. Bear gives me the note, it says:

 _Dear Mikan, Natsume and Ruka_

 _If you get this note, it means that you have found Mr. Bear. He originally was planned to be in MY group that investigates the Eastern Woods, however, he later decided to travel with your group. Why you ask? Natsume? well that's because he's really fond of Mikan and has a sense of duty to protect her from harm. Please have him travel with you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsubasa Ando_

"Let me see it!" Natsume grabs the note from my hand. After he speeds reading it, he crushes it in his hand. I instantaneously ask looking over his shoulder.

"HEYY! What're you doing?" Natsume mutters seriously to himself as he glances at Mr. Bear.

"Errgh... I'm the one that should protect her. Not him."

"You're gonna pay for making a fool out of me Shadow-user." I tilt my head near Natsume.

"Natsume? Are you O.K.A.Y.?" Natsume jumps.

"Yeah! I'm okay. *clears his throat* Let's go already!" I grin to myself because I know that he's getting all moody. I reach my hand to Mr. Bear. He takes my hand and the four of us all walk forward, deeper into the woods.


	4. Four became Five

Omnipotent POV

As they walk deeper into the woods, the day becomes evening and eventually becomes dark enough that the four of them are going in circles. Nogi Ruka stops midway and suggests:  
"How about we stop for today. I feel like we've past this tree a few times already." Hyuuga Natsume and Mr. Bear agree and they start building two tents.

"You know what tree we passed Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan asks curiously.

"Yes. There's a deer over there. She said so."

Mikan's POV

At the campfire where Natsume made instantaneously, everyone sits around it. I think to myself: _Right! Not so surprising, not so surprising. Why would I be surprised? Why would I be surprised? I'm an Alice. I also have special abilities. But why? Wh—_ I spot Natsume staring me down from across the fire, like he was half-observing me, half-giving me signals. I'm sitting next to Mr. Bear, who I think, is observing Natsume, if I'm not mistaken. _Strange! Was Bear always this quiet?_ Natsume turns his head away from me, whispers something in his best friend's ear. Ruka's face suddenly becomes red. He nods and stays at the campfire as Natsume leaves and heads towards a tent. Natsume calls out to me:

"Strawberry panties… come over here." I shake my head because _this is normal. I'm used to him calling me names._ But I still feel out of place since it's been so recent that I just gained a part of my memory back. Mr. Bear is about to make me stay put when rabbits, squirrels and raccoons all sit next to Mr. Bear; preventing him from stopping me. Mr. Bear's attention drifts to Ruka-Pyon. I stand up and leave the campfire towards Natsume's tent.

In the tent, I only see blackness.

"Natsume? Natsume?"

"Over here, dummy."

"What did you call me?"

"Over here!" A small ball of fire appears at the center of Natsume's palm. This gives a dim light inside the tent. I slowly lie next to him.

"Hurry! You don't want this tent to burn down do you?" Natsume teases.

"No." I stay still. Without another minute to spare, the fire disappears and it's all dark. Natsume moves his body on top of mine. His face's all so serious as his ruby eyes stare right at me. I try to look away but the ruby beautiful eyes just feel like they are looking into my soul. I gasp, but Natsume stops me by putting his index finger on top of my lips.

"Shhh!" He slowly leans in and the first kiss is a deep kiss. With each kiss we take after that, further heats up the tent. At one point, I wonder if the tent will explode because the heat is too much. Of course, the heat doesn't produce sweat, it's like dry heat. It is getting to the point where Natsume is about to take my shirt off when all of a sudden, a laugh very near, is heard.

"heeeheeeheee" I quickly gasp and put back my shirt.

"Who is it?" I'm all alert. Natsume looks down and starts stomping it.

"Yoichi! Where are you? I know you're hiding. Come out come out wherever you are!" Natsume gets out of the tent as he calls out. Once I get out, I see Natsume whispering to Ruka-Pyon again. Suddenly, in the cold breeze behind my neck, I shiver.

"Ahh!" Another evil ghost laugh, I squeeze my eyes shut and kneel down to the ground.

"Please spirit, I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

"You're not gonna die. Big Sister." I look up and see a 7 year old kid with beige or grey hair and wearing Gakuen Alice's uniform. At first instant, I have no clue who this boy is. But all of a sudden, I remember!

"Yo-chan?! Is that really you? Wow! You've grown so much!" I stand up and squeeze-hug the boy. The boy makes a face and evil spirits start to grow around him.

"Ahhh!" I release and he lands gracefully.

"How did you—"

"It's part of my Alice. I'm more in control over my Alice. What about you?"

"I-" I left the sentence hanging. Natsume and Ruka run towards us. Natsume interrupts:

"Yoichi! Why are you here?" Yoichi smirks.

"What Natsume, didn't like an outsider interrupt your moment with Big Sister?" Natsume's Alice of fire appears at the palm of his hand.

"Say that again!" Before a fight breaks out, Ruka uses his animal friends to stop the two from fighting.

"Stop guys! It's not the time to be arguing now at midnight. Yoichi-kun what are you doing here?"

"Me? I actually got lost from Tsubasa's group and was wondering around, when I sensed Big Sister."

"You have a second Alice?" I ask dumbly.

"No. Big Sister, I don't need another Alice to sense that others besides Ruka and Natsume are near. You just have a distinct odor, which smells really nice. I think it's a citrus orange smell." Yo-chan starts getting closer to me. I walk backwards.

"Okay! That's good enough." Natsume is seriously angry as he intercepts between Yo-chan and me. I whisper to Ruka.

"What is going on? I thought they were on good terms, what happened?" Ruka whispers back.

"Long story, I'll tell it to you later."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A shout out to **Lexi1989** 's story _The Scam_ There's now 8 chapters and I find it so cool. At first, I was like hm... Interesting... - but now I'm like "WOW! This is good." So yeah! Check it out! I also feel like sometimes reading other stories of the same anime helps me see what I am lacking and can incorporate some aspects in my story. From Lexi1989, I feel like I'm lacking location descriptions. So I'll pay more attention to that. Ciao now!


	5. The Wind-User has arrived

**Author's Note:** 05/17/16 - YESS! Finally, the Review sections working… we can see the reviews now- specifically the updated reviews. :D

* * *

Mikan's POV

We are all sitting at the campfire, Ruka-pyon and his animal friends on one side, and Natsume, Yo-chan and me on the other side. Mr. Bear is playing with a stick…

I look at Natsume and then at Yo-chan both of them are looking away from each other and sighing dramatically and a lot. I even feel tired of hearing them sigh. Mr. Bear sees my uncomfortable position. He grabs my hand and walks slowly to Ruka-pyon's side. I whisper:

"Thanks." When I look back at natsume and Yo-chan, they didn't budge. They are in their thoughts. They totally didn't see me walking away from them. I whisper to Ruka-Pyon.

"What happened to them?" Ruka-Pyon observe Natsume and Yo-chan and decides to tell the story to me when both of them are not paying attention.

"Ok. But let's just keep this short, because we should get some sleep." I nod.

"The story goes like this: _During the middle of the years when Mikan was living outside of the Academy, Natsume and Yo-chan were finishing up a mission of the Dangerous group. [Yes! There are still the different groups for the types of Alices.] Anyways, as they were cleaning up in a storage room, Yo-chan was around 4 years old at that time, he picked up something that accidentally fell on the floor. Natsume grabbed the thing from Yo-chan; it was a photo of Mikan at the Christmas ball. She was sitting on the tree top, wiping her nose. Natsume smiled. But Yo-chan grabbed back the picture. They argued:_

 _Y: 'It's mine! I found it first. Finder's keeper, loser's weeps.'_

 _N: 'What? No. Give it back to me.'_ They kept arguing until the teachers found them. After that, they talked less to each other and do things on their own."

My tears start flooding up.

"What a sad story."

"Mikan, if you haven't noticed, both Yoichi and Natsume love you in their own way. They just wanted to keep a souvenir in hand."

"Where did that photo go after that?" Ruka thinks for a bit.

"I think the high school principal has it now." I look back at Natsume and Yo-chan. Both of them care about me in their own ways. Even Ruka, I've noticed, cares about me in his own way. I should be more considerate to them. I get up.

"Well, this silent treatment has gone long enough don't you think Ruka-pyon?" I say loud enough for the both guys on the other side of the campfire to hear me.

"Why don't we all shake hands and forget the unpleasantness. I'm here and safe. It should be the only thing that matters." I walk towards them. Suddenly, I slip and a wind blows past me.

"Hello!" I look up and see Matsudaira Hayate, the wind-user holding me.

"Get off of her!" Natsume is in his attack mode.

"What! I thought you should know I've joined your team to find Cool Blue Sky!" Hayate happily decides.

"Who decided that?" Natsume asks.

"Me! Who else?" Hayate brushes off Natsume's glare.

"Anyways, I'm here to protect Cool Blue Sky's best friend." It takes me a minute to realize that 'Cool Blue Sky' is Imai Hotaru.

"oh yeah! Sure!" I quickly agree.

"WHAT?" Natsume and Yo-chan yells out.

"Shhh… It's way past midnight. We should all sleep. Besides, the more the merrier!" I say proudly. With that, the camp fire gets crushed. Hayate sleeps up in the trees, Yo-chan goes into Ruka-pyon's tent with his animal friends, and Natsume hugs me closer as I drift off to sleep.


	6. A Portal!

**Author's note:** Just gotta thank my reviewers! Without inputting your ideas, I couldn't make this chapter as unique as it can be. :D - Also, I feel like your support for this story is a force that drives me to write. Thanks for that.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, we all pack up and walk our way through the depths of the Northern Woods. I look up at the sky and see blue birds chirping in all four directions. The clouds are as white as marshmallows. But of course, I only see a bit because the forest trees are blocking my sight. We hike, and my shoes start to get muddy. I don't say anything to the others because I don't want them to get worried. All of a sudden, something or _somebody_ flies and whistles.

"Yaahhhooo!" Two students wearing the Gakuen Alice uniforms land in front of us.

"Yo! Natsume! What's up!?" Kokoroyomi greets as Kitsuneme releases Kokoroyomi. Natsume and Kokoryomi do their bro handshake.

"Hey! Koko, what are you doing here?" Koko smiles.

"Bringing this for Mikan. It seems like she needed a pair of new shoes." I'm shocked.

"What? But how did you know?"

"Haha! That's a secret. I read minds and this was done indirectly. Anyways, I knew you needed new shoes, otherwise, you would be stuck in those." Koko points at my shoes. It is worse than before. The shoes are all covered in mud.

"Mikan! Why didn't you tell us? We could have carried you." I shrug and smile weakly at Natsume.

"No no. I don't want to bother you guys. Besides, they were nice before! I like walking in these." I quickly explain myself. Natsume's eyes dart at me, knowing that he will have to punish me for not telling him. Ruka asks.

"So what else is there to the shoes? You didn't just stop us to bring shoes did you?" Kitsuneme wants to pull a prank when Koko stops him.

"No. One other thing is: there have been rumors that the Northern Forest has a portal that couldn't be closed since the last attack on Gakuen Alice. And around that portal, there are guards of Alice-Hunters." Hayate gasps loudly. The others all look at him.

"What? This is dramatic! We need to be aware. No?" Yo-chan releases an evil ghost and directs it to Hayate.

"Hey hey hey!" And both the two run around in circles. Koko continues.

"But remember, these are only speculations, they probably aren't true." Natsume stops Koko.

"No Koko. If you've heard these rumors in school, then it must be true. We'll be on guard. Thanks my friend." Koko bows.

"No problemo!" Koko and Kitsuneme are about to leave when I stop them to ask:

"Heyy! So how are Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara? Are they doing well?"

"Yeah! Actually, at lunch now, Anna hangs out with Nonoko, so the mean girls don't bother her as much. Nonoko is really invested in her Chemistry Alice. She makes the most interesting things." I ask:

"What about Permy?" Koko blushes. Kitsuneme answers for him.

"Ha! Him and Sumire...drumroll please." He eyes on Koko, because Koko now calls Permy by her real name, while I tap my thighs. When I stop, Kitsuneme continues.

"They are dating! Wait. How many dates did you go on with her?" Kitsuneme asks Koko. Koko lifts his 'peace' fingers.

"Two! Wow. Nice!" I exclaim.

"No! I meant that this one is my second." Koko says in a small tone of voice. I giggle. In the distance, I hear Natsume call out.

"Mikan! Let's go! We gotta get going!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" I look back at Koko's red face.

"Well, cherish your moments with her, Koko. And Kitsuneme! Support Koko when needed. I'm leaving Permy to you two." And off I go with the group ahead.

* * *

We run like the wind, as Mr. Bear grabs my hand and pulls me, until an abrupt stop! Ruka signals us to all be quiet. He whispers:

"Apparently, what Koko says is true. We are nearing the rumored portal. So let's all be alert."

"Thanks." Natsume says as he passes Ruka. Ruka pets a raccoon on a tree as Hayate, Yo-chan, Mr. Bear and I all follow Natsume. Natsume then ducks under a bush. We all do the same. What we all see are four alice-hunters near a portal. One of the alice-hunters directs the others.

"You and you, guard this portal. Don't let anyone near it."

"You, put a barrier around it. The radius needs to be at its maximum that you can do."

"Sir. That would be 10 metres"

"Ok. Jason, you and I will canvass the area for other alice-users. Remember our top priority is the girl." The leader shows a picture of the girl. I spot the picture and gasp. Natsume covers my mouth. The picture is me, so that means that they didn't give up looking for me. Natsume signals Ruka to use his alice. He motions a bunch of wild animals and have them as a shield for the group.

"Eww!" I react. Ruka explains:

"We have to. It's the only way for the Alice-hunters to not notice us." Apparently, the animals need to urinate on the leaves of the bushes to cover our scent. But then we have to lean over the bushes to see. I sigh and reflect on this matter: _when I was at the Academy, I washed my hair. Now, hair + urine = ... YUCK!_ All the animals feel disgusted too because they don't want Ruka-pyon to witness them in this state. So Ruka told all of us including him to look away. After that, the animals give a signal to him for us to turn around again.

"The portal has a time-limit, after 4 minutes, it will close. But after another 4 minutes it will open again. Every time, the portal opens the destination and time period would be different. Don't let yourself get sucked into it. And remember be alert for any signs anywhere." The leader tells the others. After that, the leader and the follower named Jason leave. I immediately say:

"Now's our chance!"


	7. Hayate's Plan

"Now's our chance!" I declare.

"No, not yet! We need to figure out their alices." Ruka stops me. I refute.

"That will take so long. Let's dash into the portal."

"No! That's not a good idea. We don't even know where we will end up in."

"But we can't do anything!" I comment rashly.

"Let us think Sakura." I start panicking and looking at the two alice-hunters. Mr. Bear and Yo-chan put their arms around my shoulders, so that I don't do anything irrational.

"We need a plan." Natsume mutters to Ruka.

"Yeah!" Ruka replies back. Hayate is in the trees and ponders on a plan while observing the scenery. Something clicks inside his head and joins up with the group in the bushes.

"Guys! Guys! I've got a plan."

* * *

"So the objectives of the plan are to eliminate those Alice-Hunters and keep watch on the portal until we can contact that Shadow-freak's group."

"Ok. So how are we gonna do that?" I ask impatiently.

"Patience is the key, Mikan. Natsume and Yoichi's alices are strong enough to distract the two Alice-Hunters. Meanwhile, Ruka, Bear and I will protect you by creating a disguise."

"You can do that? What about me? I can nullify their attacks if ever."

"NO!" All of them shout. The Alice-Hunters' heads all turn around to the same direction. Ruka directs a wild dog to bark.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oh! That scared me! It was just a dog. No big deal." Both two Alice-Hunters' turn around and mind their own businesses. The conversation continues.

"Why?"

"You know why: once you use your alices, they will notice and by then, who knows what evil would follow." I sigh.

"Fine. But I want to be at least helpful."

"Yes! It would be helpful, if you just listen to my instructions." Natsume thinks on his own.

"What about this, Wind-user, you will attack with Yoichi and me. Bear and Ruka will protect Mikan." Ruka asks Natsume.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ruka, if it's not me protecting Mikan, it would be you." Natsume reassures Ruka by putting his hand on Ruka's shoulder.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I exclaim. Everyone stares at me.

"Oops." I punch a mini fist in the air as a sign to commence the plan. Natsume and Yo-chan go around the bushes to the opposite side, near the portal. I hear a whistle and then spot fire and ghosts.

"What's that? Why's there fire?" An Alice-Hunter asks.

"I don't know. We should check it out." The other Alice-Hunter suggests. Both of them start running towards the fire. Me, I am squeezed between a deer and a goose, Ruka signals the animals to walk and I walk at the same pace as them. I look back, and see Mr. Bear behind me for intrusions.

Omnipotent's POV:

At a distance, the two Alice-Hunters arrive where the fire appeared. But they realize that the fire has disappeared. Instead, a strong wind throws them off balance. The wind blows in one direction and then another. Hayate laughs as he flies around them. He calls out:

"Try and beat me you losers!" One of the Alice-Hunters lifts his hand and a lightning beam shoots out. It hits Hayate. Hayate falls down. The lightning beam Alice-Hunter with a dark black mask walks towards Hayate.

"Please! Don't come near me. Don't come near me!" At that moment, Yoichi's ghost alice comes to effect.

"Ahhh! No. Get it off me! Get it off me!" The first Alice-Hunter screams. The second Alice-Hunter sees this and is scared out of his mind that he runs back to the portal green area.

"No! You're not going anywhere." Natsume says with an evil tone in his voice. Fire spreads around the second Alice-Hunter.

"Noooo!" The second Alice-Hunter also has a mask but a goofy-looking mask. He screams as his alice appears. Black hair extensions shoot out in all directions. What's scary is that one direction is directed to Mikan, 50 metres away to be exact. Nobody sees that there is a blind spot between Mikan and the deer. Mikan yells out:

"Natsume!" Before she is attacked by the hair extension and is flung into the portal and disappears. Ruka can't believe what just happened. Bear immediately follows Mikan and enters the portal. Ruka has a blank mind; he just stands there blaming himself for that blindspot. Natsume, hearing Mikan's yell yells out:

"Yoichi! Cover for me!" He jumps out of hiding, runs towards the portal and jumps into it.


	8. Divisions

**Author's note:** So sorry for not updating this… I really had to think clearly on how I'm gonna write this part of the story – I had the idea, just formulating into complete sentences and how to incorporate what I want in it were challenging. Anyways, it's done! So enjoy it!

* * *

As Natsume jumps into the portal, he creates a fire in front of Ruka so that he stops freezing on guilt of unable to fully protect Mikan. In Ruka's mind, Natsume whispers:

"It's alright Ruka." When Natsume disappears through the portal, the fire disappears as well. Ruka snaps out from his statue state, and yells out:

"Keep the portal open!" The animals all gather around the portal and do as Ruka said. A bit away from Ruka, Yoichi's ghosts pin down the crazy-black-elongated-haired Alice Hunter until he stops struggling. When the Alice Hunter stopped struggling, Yoichi orders one of the ghosts to take his mask off. What he sees is the appearance of Fukutan, the substitute teacher of Japanese classes who disappeared after Mikan was sent away. _But how?_

Right when Yoichi asks questions, Hayate's voice is loud and clear within the forest as he jumps from tree to tree:

"Guys! Tsubasa's group is here!" Yoichi is annoyed. He asks Hayate in a demanding way.

"Where? Where? Don't spute out unnecessary phrases right now. Natsume and Mikan are gone, we must head through the portal to catch them." Yoichi was running to the portal. Ruka stops him.

"Ruka! Get out of my way. I'm surprised you didn't jump with them. You should've." Yoichi takes a breath to try to calm down.

"No, Yoichi. That wouldn't be good. I know Natsume is there. So he's gonna protect Sakura for sure. Either way, I fail-" Hayate stops Ruka.

"They're coming."

"Who is?" Yoichi and Ruka ask.

"Them."

* * *

Mikan's POV:

 _I feel like someone is pulling my arm, who might that be?_ I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Bear pulling my arm.

"Hey!" I greet. I look around and I see people walking everywhere. But they all dress weirdly, like in the 1960's. _Where am I?_ I try to remember the last thing I experienced, and without hardship, the memory quickly came. I remember calling out to Natsume when I was sucked into the portal. I look around.

"Natsume? Natsume?" I call out, a bit loud. Mr. Bear pulls my arm again. He jabs me a few times before telling me to be quiet.

"What is it Bear?" Mr. Bear points to a marketplace just in front of us. There is a black cat mask and a peach shape mask. I ask:

"You want me to buy those masks?" Mr. Bear points at the masks and then at the people in the village wearing the mask.

"Huh? What are you trying to tell me. I don't get it." Mr. Bear gets frustrated. He jabs my stomach this time _._

"Oww... What was that?" Mr. Bear does the same thing; points to the masks and then points to some people. I give in.

"Okay, okay! I got it." I get up and head towards the marketplace.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

 _Someone's running… who might that be? … Mikan! No, don't go! No…. !_ I wake to a nightmare where Mikan ran away from me. I am sweating and my breaths are quick. I get up to this dark place. I hear water, _so I'm on a boat?_ I tap on the walls; it's made of wood. _Wait? Am I in a caged wooden box on a small boat?_ As I try to re-orientate myself, I hear whispers outside:

"Are you sure the boss wants to see this?"

"Definitely. He always wanted a black cat as a minion. Now he's got one." I assume that they are talking about me, because who else would be the black cat. _Am I being sent away? Tsk!_ _I jumped into the portal by instinct, I didn't think I would be separate from Mikan._

* * *

Mikan's POV:  
I'm at the marketplace and take the two masks.

"That would be 400 yen." _Yen? I only have 400 rabbits that I got from Natsume._ I look up and there he is. Natsume Hyuuga, the cashier.

"Natsume?"

"Oh? You know my name? Have we met before?" I am confused.

"Natsume? Why are you here and why are you polite? You're never polite! it's almost kind of... creeping me out!" He smiles. But I find it freakish.

"It's because I'm tending to a costumer, 400 yen please." I start panicking, as the Natsume's doppelganger holds his hand out waiting. Mr. Bear, out of nowhere, gives the man 400 yen and grabs one of the masks. He makes me wear the peach one and we head out. In my mind, I'm still freaking out: _What in the world is going on here?  
_

* * *

 **Author's note:** HAHA! I bet you didn't expect the Japanese substitute teacher who taught Mikan's class in elementary would be a traitor. Remembered, he was not being respected by the students, and so it made him turn greedy…

Also, I'm cutting it in different pieces... Sorry about that. But that's because I'm still trying to figure out what to write… Um… if you guys have any ideas please let me know!


	9. The Black Cat lives on

Present day in the Northern/Eastern Woods of Gakuen Alice:

Three shadow figures walk against the sunlight and towards Ruka, Yoichi and Hayate.

"Who are they?" Ruka asks quietly to Yoichi. Hayate answers with a big smile:

"Who do you guys think?" Ruka doesn't answer. He just looks at Hayate in an unamused expression. From the distant, a voice calls out:

"Is that you Hayate?" That got Ruka and Yoichi's attention. As the three shadow figures get closer, it is much clearer on what they are wearing; brown cloaks and hoods covering their faces. When they are face to face with Ruka, Hayate and Yoichi, Tsubasa Ando, Misaki Harada and Akira Tonochi take their hoods off and Tsubasa greets them:

"Hey guys!" When Tsubasa glances at Ruka first; his expression of fear is written all over his face.

"Ruka! It's alright. It's just us!" Ruka looks away with flushed face.

"I know! I was just _surprised_ to see you guys." Tsubasa next looks at Hayate's expression. He is gleeful. Tsubasa doesn't comment. He looks at Yoichi's expression; it is the same-old expressionless face.

"Yoichi! Are you ever going to smile at me when you see me?" Yoichi monotonously replies as his ghost alice appears:

"No." Tsubasa continues:

"Well, you could've let us know that you would be joining Natsume's group. It would've been convenient if you told us. Yoichi? where did all that long-distance training go to?"

"In the tra-" Tsubasa continues without letting Yoichi finish.

"Speaking of him; where is that _boy who lived_ and his princess _?"_ Tsubasa jokes. Misaki who was beside Tono before, suddenly appears next to Tsubasa and slaps him on the back.

"Jeez Tsubasa, can you read the situation already. Do you actually see the young couple anywhere? Gosh! And I thought Tono was worse." Tono who is next to Misaki's doppleganger hears that and reacts:

"Heyy! I'm definitely much of a Saint than Tsubasa!" Misaki chuckles.

"When it comes to Mikan, you're not." Misaki and Tono start arguing. One of the Alice-Hunters calls out:

Hey! Are you gonna do anything to me?" That gets the groups' attention. Yoichi explains the situation to the others and how they found Fukutan involving with the Alice-hunters.

"Seriously? Fukutan-sensei? No wonder we couldn't find him in the Eastern Woods, he was hiding with the Alice-Hunters."

"What?" Ruka, Hayate and Yoichi are all confused.

* * *

In 1960's - Natsume's POV:

 _"Definitely! He always wants a black cat as a minion. Now he's got one"_ That line replays in my mind over and over again. I think of a strategy when all of a sudden, I hear:  
"Meow!"

"Who's there?" I ask alertly. The answer is silence. I use my Fire Alice at the palm of my hand and look around at this small fine compartment box. I see nothing but hear another:

"Meow!" I look down near my spot, and clearly I see a black cat. I sigh. _So the black cat they were talking about is this real kitten huh?_ The cat brushes his head on my legs. I give a faint smile because it reminds me of someone as cute as it. I pet the cat's back and say:

"I'm gonna get you out of here, alright kitten?" The cat just stares at me. It likes the feeling of me petting it. I think up a strategy: _I either bust this wooden box open physically or burn this boat down and somehow survive underwater._ I think deeply until I reach a conclusion. The latter choice makes more sense, because I don't really want irrelevant people to know my existence. I light the wooden walls of this box on fire and soon enough the whole box was on fire. I grab the kitten and duck down. I crawl towards the other side of the box where the fire hasn't been touched. The two merchants are panicking.

"What's going on?"

"Who tempered the product?"

"No... no, no!" Suddenly, the whole boat is on flames and the two merchants fall into water. The kitten and I find a piece of log floating away. I grab it and put the kitten on it. The boat's flames diminish as it hit the water. I look around in the dark, and do not find any land. There is an orange ring buoy floating. _Must've been on the boat._ I grab that and secure myself on it so that I don't freeze in the water at night. _Oh well, I guess tonights gonna be a freezing night._ I see the kitten shivering. _I'm not letting this kitten die._ I light a fire on the palm of my hand and put it near the cat. The cat screeches. But since it senses warmth, it slowly falls asleep. Once I was warm enough, I also fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Did you notice my reference readers? Harry Potter fans especially should know. I'm not a a fan of HP but I have friends that are. So I thought referencing that would be funny. LOL. Moving on! Do you think Fukutan-sensei is a good guy or bad? And what's gonna happen to Natsume?


	10. ReUnited

Mikan's POV in 1960:

I'm just wondering around with a mask on my face and changed my outfit to a yukata, so that I can blend in with the people in this village. It seems like this period of time, war battles were over and people are focusing on merchandise and economic growth; which means the more money you have, the better off you'll survive. I am holding Bear in my arms because at one point, I almost lost him. He is walking way too fast for me that I almost got lost because of him. He decided himself to have me to hold him while he gives out directions. As we walked into a crowd, I heard some villagers talking about a poor black cat. It instantly catches my attention.

"Wait Bear! I need to hear this." I walked the opposite direction of the crowd. One villager says:

"Did you hear the rumors spreading?"

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Another asked.  
"The one with the black cat."

"XXX, it's pretty bad to talk about it, you might get yourself in a sticky situation, since you know; black cats are a sign of..."

"Shhh! Don't say it. You will jinx it!" Both villagers looked around as if some stalker might hear them. They continued in a murmur. I blended myself at a nearby shop, looking at the decors as my ears are pointing to the conversation.

"So like I was saying, it's such a poor thing; it was a black haired guy with ears pierced, holding a black cat lying on the shores."

"I heard he died because of last night's crashing waves."

"No! I heard that he was stranded on a boat and some how made it to the shores..." I interrupted them.

"Which shores?"

"Huh?" I repeated myself in a harsh tone. "Which shores?"

"The East shores." I run towards the east direction.

"Thaanks!" As the sound of my voice echoes.

* * *

Present day: Omnipotent's POV:

Ruka, Yoichi and Hayate were all confused as to what Tsubasa said. _Is Fukutan-sensei a traitor to Alice Academy? or is he not a traitor?_ Tsubasa looks at the three dummy faces and giggles.

"You guys should see yourselves. You look like lost puppies." Yoichi isn't thrilled hearing that comment. He glowers:

"Say that again? Explain it now!" Tono-sempai takes over and explains what's going on.

"Only a few people know it, but Fukutan-sensei is one of us."

"One of us? That explains a lot!" Ruka sarcastically replies.

"Let me finish: Fukutan-sensei is working for MSP; Himemiya as an undercover Alice-Hunter to get inside the walls of the Alice-hunters."

"Then why did he attack us?" Hayate asked without thinking.

"Duh! it's to not blow his cover."

"But then why are you surprised to hear that he's in the Northern-Eastern Forest?" Ruka asked.

"Because a few hours ago, we lost his tracking signals in the Eastern Forest..." Everyone suddenly becomes silent as the two Alice-Hunters that walked away before come back. The Macho Alice-Hunter is on the other side of the trees with his mouth taped and arms and legs tied. Fukutan-sensei, who Misaki untied him quickly says:

"Quick! Don't worry about him. Hide in the bushes I'll cover for you." They all hide in the bushes, and Fukutan-sensei calls the others so that their attention is on him and not on the macho Alice-Hunter.

"I"m over here leader!" Tsubasa murmurs to Misaki to use her alice to get the macho alice-hunter away and give him to MSP for interrogation.

"Got it!" And she created a dopplarganger of herself and that Misaki left. Meanwhile, the leader of the Alice-Hunter and Jason walk towards Fukutan. The leader asks:  
"What happened? Where's your partner? And what happened to the portal?" Fukutan-sensei breathed in and out deeply as he thought up of something to say.

"Sir! The thing is, we ran into some complications."

"What kinds of complications?"  
"Some intruders, it's something beyond the likes of us, Sir." Fukutan-sensei reveals a literal "big Foot" to the leader.

"Do-do you know what it was?" Fukutan-sensei shakes his head.

"No sir. It was too tall for me to see, but my partner was guarding the portal when I was following this Big Foot."

"Ok. Where is the guy now?" Fukutan-sensei shrugs.

"I don't know, Sir. Let's check it out." He makes a signal that only Tono-sempai understands. Tono signals the rest to slowly distant themselves away from the scene.

* * *

Mikan's POV in 1960's:

After running in full speed towards the east, I finally have to stop to catch my breath.

"Gosh Bear! I should've asked how long it would take on foot." Bear, who I released is right behind me. He just sighs and looks around. Suddenly, a gleam in his eyes (which by the way, only people like Mikan who is always with Mr. Bear could see this gleam) looks out for sparkling water. He pulls on my yukata and points towards the ocean.

"Yes! I see it!" I suddenly have so much hope. We run together towards the sparkling water. Once we arrive, I abruptly stop. I can't believe that the two villagers were right. The body is Natsume's and he is holding a small black cat. They both are lying in the sandy water untouched.

"Natsume?" I call out. But there isn't a response.

"Natsume!?" I start moving his shoulders. Mr Bear slaps my hand away.

"Hey! What's that for?" He takes out these white gloves from out of nowhere and checks Natsume's pulse from his neck. He then performs CPR on Natsume. After a few minutes of CPR, Natsume coughs out salty water and calls:

"Mikan?" I am ecstatic!  
"I'm here Natsume!" And I give him a big hug.


	11. Recoup and Regroup

In 1960's:

Mikan, Natsume and Bear are all blending in the village near the water. But it always feels like villagers are staring at them or near them. The three are confused but try to not mind it. They don't like how they attracted so much attention. Mikan is bothered by this the most; she just cannot take another evil glare from a villager so she asks in a moderate loud voice:

"Why do they keep staring at us?" Natsume shrugs as he's holding the black cat.

"Let's go to a market." Natsume suggests. As they walk into the market, a salesperson stops them.

"Hold it! Can't you guys read the sign. No. Wild. Animals."

"Wild animals? This is our pet cat." Mikan refutes.

"Wild animals are not allowed. I won't repeat it again." He mutters.

"Especially black cats; they have to stay outside. I wish no evil from them. I wish no evil from them." Mikan's more confused. She's about to disapprove when Natsume leaves the cat outside and takes Mikan's hand to enter the market.

"Ah! But Natsume! The cat!"

"No worries, I believe the cat will find us soon enough."

"But…"

"No buts! Let's not make a ruckus here." Mikan sniffs a bit as she seems like she's about to shed a tear. But she sees Bear dressed like a human child with a-need-to-pay-mask on. Mikan's bad mood vanishes and smiles. But when she sees Bear holding a Baka Gun, she gets suspicious of it and asks.

"Bear? Is that what I think it is?" Bear has no response. But other villagers who are inside the market giggle as they walk by the three.

"Did I just hear her call the kid, Bear? Is that really the kid's name?" Mikan starts to get frustrated. Fortunately, Natsume stops Mikan from exploding by kissing her lips. Mikan is astonished after the kiss and quickly becomes embarrassed.

"NATS-"

"Not in here. Besides, I had no choice but to do that… Didn't I tell you not to create a ruckus?" After saying that, Natsume inwardly smiled wickedly. All of Mikan's worries are forgotten and is focused on how Natsume can be so sly. Natsume confidently walked around the market a few times before buying the extra mask for Bear and some extra clothing. Bear hears a voice in his mind: _Do not let Mikan see the Baka Gun anymore... This upsets her._ He nods as if he's listening to the voice's instructions as he puts the Baka Gun into his pocket.

* * *

As they walk out of the market, the black cat is nowhere to be found, and the villagers stop staring strangely at them. Natsume thinks: _I hope the cat is alright wherever he is. But I'm relieved that we don't attract too much attention on all of us._ Right after he thinks of that, there is suddenly a strong gust of wind blowing all the dirt and dust around.

* * *

In the present day of the Northern-Eastern Forest:

The two Alice-hunters and Fukutan are finding Fukutan's partner near the portal. Already, the portal is gone and the three spent half an hour finding the partner. As the leader of the Alice-hunters gets frustrated, the three hear a loud sound.

"Who's there?" Fukutan shouts. They hear crushes of tree branches as they stare in the direction of poisonous bushes. When they see who it is, they all sigh in relief.

"Pon! I'm so glad you're alive!" A man that looks like the muscular Alice-Hunter with a dark black mask and lightning beam alice appears in front of the group.

"Yeah! Sorry. I don't really remember anything that happened." The leader of the Alice-Hunters doesn't like that response.

"How Pon? How can you not remember anything? Weren't you supposed to guard the portal?"

"Yes sir! I'm sorry. I was guarding it. But the Big Foot…" His expression communicates that it-was-impossible-to-face.

"Arggh! You guys are such losers at listening to instructions. We have to find the girl no matter what! So let's move out!"

"Yes SIR!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah! This is a short chapter... I wanted to write one in July but I just couldn't get into it. Now it's out! So hope you liked it.

Some questions to think about **:** Where do you think the Alice-hunters are going to hunt next?

And who is this fake muscular Alice-Hunter named "Pon"? Because you know that Alice-Hunter was taken away to the Alice Academy... so who is he?


	12. Trickster in the Midst

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait! I had to do some research to answer some questions from the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I did put some "gut-emotions" in it. Oh wait! I forgot: BTW - **Bolded** for direct quote from the original manga.

* * *

Ruka's POV

The group which is currently, me, Tsubasa-sempai, Tono-sempai, Yoichi and Hayate, walk through the Northern/Eastern forest. I ponder on a lot of things. My hands are in my pocket feeling a metal compass, the Baka gun and something small. I pull the small item out and realize that they are mushroom ear pieces. I put one on and suddenly, a gust of wind blows and I hear ocean sounds through the earpiece.

"Ruka, Ruka Nogi! Can you hear me?"

"Yes." I accidentally shout out. I quickly cover my mouth and look around. Good thing the rest of the group is far away as possible for them to hear my shout. I hear a "humph" from the other side of the ear piece as though that person is making fun of me.

"That was a very loud sound you made Ruka. Do you know who I am?"

"Of course! How can I forget you? …" I realize that I am about to say something embarrassing and stop myself.

"Annnd?"

"And nothing!" I quickly reply.

"What is going on? Why are you communicating with me now?" I ask.

"Never mind that. There's something I need to tell you…" Imai Hotaru slurs her words like the signal of the earpieces and speaker are not functioning properly.

* * *

Alice-Hunters' Perspectives:

"We gotta find the next portal!" The leader of the Alice-Hunters orders.

"Yes Sir!" All the followers say in unison. Fukatan glances at Pon, who he knows is Misaki Harada, because the real Pon was taken to the Academy for interrogation with the Middle school Principal. Misaki ignores Fukatan's constant glances until she cannot take them anymore.

"Sir, could you please catch up! We don't have all day." Misaki says that in a muscular male voice. Fukatan shudders and quickly follows Jason, the second-in-hand after the leader.

"What are you guys doing? Keep up already!" The leader of the Alice Hunters yells as Misaki sees him a mile away. Misaki whispers to Fukatan as she passes him.

"Keep doing that, and I'll smack you! Also, your new mission is to find out the objectives of these Alice-Hunters. I'll be your partner for this mission." Fukatan is about to reply back with a question about his previous mission but Misaki leaves him. With a sigh, Fukatan catches up.

* * *

Ruka POV:

I remembered Hotaru's last departing words before she disappeared: **" _Ruka... ku... Pl.. ea..." [Please bring this voice; my memory to Mikan someday.]_** After that, I always repeated those words so that in a way it makes me move on from loving Sakura. In my mind, Hotaru's voice was deeply sad and helpless. As I hear Imai Hotaru's voice this instant, I already know how sad she is without her best friend.

"...There's not much I could do now, but to only keep Mikan, Natsume and Bear safe."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Just believe in me for protecting them."

"Hotaru! I always believe in you. But you have to tell me something that will help me find you."

"…"

"HOTARU!"

"It's Time Traveling Frame."

"What?"

"Ruka, you just need to remember that." I hear Hotaru chuckle faintly in the background that makes me shudder.

"I don't think Mikan remembers me anymore." Her soft voice that tells her true feelings makes me want to find her. She continues.

"It's been—long time." I start hearing buzzing noises that covers Hotaru's voice.  
"Hotaru? What did you say?"

"I-k—p—you-f."

"What? Imai Hotaru!" I pause to try to hear something from the other side.

"IMAI!" I call out one last time before everything went dead.

"Darn it!" I throw the mushroom ear buds on the ground, pick them up and shove them in my pocket.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

A strong gust of wind blows throughout the village. I hide under Natsume's arms. Both of our eyes are closed. When we open them again, a robotic blue penguin is standing right above me. I quickly get up from lying down and discover that I am not in the village anymore. I curiously call out:

"Natsume! Natsume!" A grunt is heard. I frown as I see him beside me sleeping. _So innocent. But also so unhelpful in critical times._

"Natsume. Stop sleeping." I try to wake him up. But he isn't budging. I am confused, and immediately blame it on the robotic penguin for possibly drugging Natsume.

"What have you done?" My voice trembles as I stare right through the penguin's eyes in hatred. The penguin doesn't say anything but takes a white cloth from its tummy pocket and wets it to put it on Natsume's forehead.

"No! Stop! Let me do it." I push away the penguin as I grab the white wet cloth. The penguin doesn't respond. It just looks at what I am doing.


	13. Some Truth

Hotaru's POV:

Behind those penguin eyes, there are cameras that only I can see and control. I watch how Mikan wiped Natsume's sweaty forehead with my white cloth. I observe Mikan's features; it looks like she's already 16 years old. _Does that make me also 16?_ I don't feel 16, because I've been travelling to many different time zones that I lost track on how many years since I've been stuck here. What I can honestly say is that I am grateful that I have my techno-inventions alice here with me. Otherwise, it wouldn't feel like I am in control and I would have to deal with the randomness time travelling system. _Is it even a system?_

Just a moment ago, I happened to be in the 1960's where the villagers were all in masks.

 _"Meow." I look around in alarm. I didn't think there were many animals in this village. Where is this cat coming from? As I looked around, a black cat walked over towards me. It then curled itself against my feet. I was about to move my foot when it froze in stop. I looked around to see if anyone else witnessed this incident. But all the villagers seemed to mind their own business. So I kneeled down and pet the cat._

 _"I think you would be better off with someone I know. If only he was here…" I murmured to myself. '… So that he can deal with this black cat, instead of me.' I thought. As I stood up and turned around I came face to face with Natsume Hyuuga. But it seemed like it was a harsh wind blew across the village. Next thing I knew, I was in this "grey area" and in front of me are two screens which I instantly knew I was in Penguin's "head"._

A sudden groan breaks my train of thought as the next voice rings with familiarity.

"Natsume? Natsume? You're alive!" Natsume groans again as he wakes up.

"Ughh… polk-a-dot… could you just…"

"Just what Natsume? And don't call me that!" Mikan pouts as she crosses her arms across her chest. Natsume got up as he saw Mikan's pouting expression.

"Mi. Kan ." Natsume got closer to her… So close that I know a kiss is about to happen. I cover my eyes, but Mikan surprises me and I watch.

"YOU FOX! Don't do that without my permission." Natsume backs away as he slants one eye in curiosity. He then stares right at me and asks seriously.

"Mikan?"

"What?" She says rapidly as she's controlling her breaths.

"What is that penguin doing here?" Mikan freezes as she becomes quiet and looks into the camera. Natsume continues asking:

"Wasn't he lost in the Battle?"

"What battle?" Mikan asks. My guard was up! I cannot make Natsume reveal the Battle; it was part of the agreement with the Time Traveller, so I create a divergent.

"Ahh! Look fire!" Mikan points out in the middle of the room.

* * *

In present day with the Alice-Hunters

As the group of Alice-Hunters is traveling towards the Northern Forest, Misaki Harada thought about her quest as "Pon" and what she can contribute to the investigation. _After sending the real Pon to Hi-sama, the former MSP, Misaki had to report to the current MSP and HSP; Shiki Masachika and Kazumi Yukihira respectively. Good thing they were together when Misaki came into Kazumi's office. Not only that, the English teacher Serina Yamada was also present to witness everything since she has the clairvoyant/vision alice and her globe is always on her. It made Misaki's explanation easier. The HSP complimented Misaki.  
_

 _"You have been a big help Misaki. You are now dismissed."_

 _"No! It's not done. If Tsubasa is still leading the group… I want to do my part of the job. We don't want to create any suspicion among the Alice-Hunters. I think I should take Pon's place and rest low for a while. See how much I can gather intel from within the base of Alice-Hunters." Shiki spoke:_

 _"Kazumi, I think that's a good idea. We don't want them to suspect anything from our school."_

 _"Yes. I do agree with you Shiki, but it's dangerous. Already, we don't know where Mikan is. I'm just baffled by all this."_

 _"HSP, I understand your worriness, but don't forget Natsume and Bear are with her. I'm sure they'll get through this." Misaki said. Then Shiki whispered into Kazumi's ears. Kazumi nodded as no anxious expression was shown anymore. He took a deep breath before announcing:  
_

 _"Misaki! I have some goals that you must fulfill in your duty as 'Pon'"_

 _"YES HSP!"_

* * *

 _In the end, there were two terms that I had to do:  
_

 _1)_ _Get as much information as you can about Alice-Hunters, such as their hideouts, objectives…_

 _2)_ _Let Koko and Kitsuneme know._

 _On Misaki's way out of the school building, Shiki told her one more thing:_

 _"Here. Take this! We will keep in touch through these microphones and speakers made by Shizune Yamanochi, a superbe techno-gal."_

 _"Thank you. I'll see you later!"_

 _And with that, Misaki met up with Koko and Kitsuneme before joining the Alice-Hunters at the Muddy-Muddy Pond in the Eastern side of the school's forest. Koko explained:  
_

 _"This spot will be the second base after these microphones and speakers. So hopefully, we can use these microphones and speakers as long as possible." Kitsuneme added as Misaki was getting to the Alice-Hunters' area:_

 _"Be careful Misaki-sempai! And keep your eyes peeled… because there will be allies."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys! What do you think of that? Were you excited to see Hotaru's POV? I mean! It was Hotaru's first POV! O.o If you guys have any ideas as to how the Alice-Hunters should be, please message me or write a review! Much appreciate. And happy reading! **  
**


	14. Back to the Pack

**Author's Note:** Heyy! Sorry for the long wait. Just finished two midterms this week and for the next two weeks, I will have a midterm each. So for now, as my break from my noggin (head), I decided to write. :D

Thanks for your inputs **mikan26** and **Guest** … but I think I'll write this story how I think it would be like.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _And with that, Misaki met up with Koko and Kitsuneme before becoming Pon, the muscular man and decided that the Muddy-muddy pond, which is in the Eastern forest will be the meet-up spot._

" _That spot will only be needed if anything goes beyond expected. Keep your eyes peeled Misaki… because there will be allies."_

* * *

As Misaki and the group of Alice-Hunters head more towards the Northern Forest, the wind blows more frequent and animals are sparse. Misaki thinks about her journey, and how being a spy for the Alice Academy as well as being an Alice-Hunter itself will be a challenge and a spontaneous adventure. Everything looks under control when suddenly the leader of the Alice-Hunters gets a call on a travelling phone.

"Hi Sir." The leader answers. Fukutan-sensei, Jason and Misaki are curious to know who is on the other side of the phone, but cannot quite hear the voice.

"No Sir." The leader says.

"Alright Sir. We will be there right away." The leader says before hanging up. Jason catches up to the leader and asks:

"Leader! Who was that on the phone?" The leader looks at Jason and then looks at Misaki and Fukutan-sensei. His face is a bit flushed. He shakes his head and mutters to himself.

"We should've completed the mission when we could've. I cannot believe we wasted so much time walking around this stinkin forest." Jason quickly backs up to Misaki and Fukutan-sensei, who are behind the leader.

"I hate when he's like this. It's like he's another person." Jason comments to Fukutan-sensei.

"No kidding, but seriously, it's not really our fault, is it?" Fukutan-sensei plays dumb as he tries to crack a joke.

"Dude. You got to seriously stop making lame jokes." Fukutan-sensei grimaces.

"That's just what I do." He shrugs his head and the conversation ends.

* * *

In this imaginary living room where Mikan and Natsume are in, Hotaru is separated from them by a lens of the eyes of her robotic penguin.

"Ahh! Look fire!" Mikan yelps. Natsume looks away from the Penguin and quickly tried to control the fire with his Alice. When the fire is controlled, Natsume taps on Mikan's shoulders.

"Did you need to yelp like that Mikan?" Natsume asks with a smirk on his face.

"Was it you who purposely did that Natsume? Gosh, Natsume…. Sometimes, I don't even know why I love you." Right after Mikan finishes her sentence, she realizes that she said the L-word and covers her mouth. She blushes hard. Natsume points at Mikan and says:

"Aha! This time, I didn't make you say that." She refutes.

"yeah But!"

"No buts. I didn't make you say that." Natsume comes closer to Mikan with his smirk, forgetting that the penguin is still in the room. When Natsume is like one millimeter away from Mikan, he whispers in her ears.

"Say. That. One. More. Time." Mikan's face is flushed with red. Even Hotaru cannot believe how sly Natsume is. Mikan's mouth is shut as she tries not to give in to Natsume's red fire, ruby eyes that are telling her otherwise. Natsume is waiting for Mikan to say it again. But got interrupted by a loud BANG.

"Hey! What was that?" Natsume and Mikan's heads all shot up with warning expressions. They spot Bear.

"Mr. Bear! What are you doing here?" Mikan asks. She looks around and realizes that she isn't in the same location anymore. She's in the forest with Natsume and Bear. Bear gives her a compass. She assesses it:

"Natsume! I think we are in the Northern Forest?"

"Northern Forest? Gimme that polka!" Natsume grabs the compass from Mikan.

"Heyy!"

"You're being silly or what? You held the compass the wrong way. We're in the Southern Forest." Mikan looks around and surely, she is mistaken. The Southern Forest is greenery but also a bit yellowish. The temperature is also warm. But Mikan cannot compare this place from 1960s.

"Wait! Natsume! So are we in the present time now?" Natsume shrugs.

"Not gonna answer me? Why you—"

"Hello!? Is anyone out there?" A familiar voice is heard.

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Sakura-san?" Mikan, Natsume and Bear all turn around to the familiar voice.

"Oh my goodness! Tsubasa! They're here!"

* * *

On the opposite side, in the Northern Forest, Misaki and the other Alice-Hunters start walking slower when they see the leader slowing his pace. Misaki asks.

"What are we looking for exactly?" The leader ignores her.

"Pon, just keep your eyes wide. You should already know where we are." Misaki looks at Fukutan-sensei who signals something that Misaki cannot understand.

"Oh right right! Silly me." Misaki replies. Jason just looks at her in concern.

"I hope you're not coming down with a flu Pon." Misaki is about to ask why, when Fukutan-sensei jumps on to Misaki.

"Hehe, Of course Pon isn't coming down with a flu, don't silly for you to say Jason." Fukutan-sensei comments with a silly smile. All of sudden, the leader gets everyone's attention.

"OH you guys! Would you stop talking, I need full concentration." Misaki mouths her question to Fukutan-sensei as she points to the leader. _What's his alice?_

 _Sensation and Perception Alice; but it can only be used in certain times of daylight._ Misaki's amazed. But they all stay silent until the leader figures out the switch.

"Aha! Found it!" The leader says that as a cave appears within the trees.

"Come on guys!" The leader says as he walks into the cave. It is dark at first, but the sparkly icicles are seen more and more as they walked deeper into the cave. Soon, there is a big open space where many banging and voices are heard. The open space of this deep cave is all white; like winter white, snow and ice are everywhere. High and low; all white.

"Welcome Leader of the Eastern Forest!" This booming voice makes all the other voices disappear. The leader kneels as Misaki and the others do the same.

"I hope you did what I asked for."


	15. Meeting Allies

"I hope you did what I asked for." The booming voice declares. The leader and his group of Alice-Hunters bow down on their knees. Misaki curiously glances around the cave. _Oh boy._ She cannot believe the number of staring people watching her. Or at least, that's what it feels like. The man with the booming voice emerges from the shadows on his top "snow hill". He is in a Vendetta Mask with a crown on top of his head and a black cloak around his body. His voice is heard again.

"Leader of the Eastern Forest, I see you haven't completed the mission yet. Where is the girl?" The leader bows his head lower than before and the rest does the same.

"I'm sorry your majesty. Something came up an-"

"NO EXCUSES!" From a long shot, the staring people also have masks on, but there whole bodies are in black leotards that make them look like spiders against the whiteness of the cave. In a corner of the cave, Rei Serio, who has an alias name of Persona, is listening to Koko's Intel on his microphone and speaker.

"Roger that." He meets up with Nobora Ibaragi, who is looking down at the meet up in front of the King, but without her mask. Her alias name is Ice Princess.

"Sweetie, Misaki's with that group down there according to Serina's Alice." Persona murmurs close to Nobora's ear. Nobora responds in an analyzed manner.

"No wonder the left Alice-Hunter is shaking. So that's Misaki."

"Yes." Persona is so close to her ear that he gives a quick kiss. One of the Alice-Hunters sees that and comments:

"Persona! Stop harassing Ice Princess. You're gonna get iced!" Persona whips his head towards the Alice-Hunter and snarls at him. Nobora touches Rei's shoulders. Rei looks back at Nobora and she gives a warm smile at him assuring him that she's got it.

"What was that you said?" Nobora's expression becomes cold and hard, her hair starts to rise up as she embodied the Ice in the cave. The Alice-Hunter, who made the comment, becomes fearful of her.

"Uhhh, nothing! I said nothing!"

"Ho, you gotta say the magic word or else YOU'RE gonna get iced." Persona suggests. A group of Alice-Hunters start paying attention to the commotion on top of the cave, but not so many as to alert the King's "speech" at the bottom of the cave. The targeted Alice-Hunter shakes his head and pleads:

"Noo, stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Upon hearing "sorry", Nobora stops getting closer to the Alice-Hunter for an attack. She becomes her happy self.

"Great! Next time, just watch what you say."

"uh-o-ok." Some of the Alice-Hunters laugh at the targeted Alice-Hunter for provoking the Ice Princess and Persona.

"They are a couple that must not be messed with."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the Earth, Natsume, Mikan and Bear are welcomed with a huge arm from Ruka. But Ruka hugs Mikan first.

"Sakura-san! I was so afraid that I lost you that time!"

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! It's alright. Natsume was with me." Ruka let Mikan go and looks at Natsume from head to toe.

"It seems like you're in one piece." Ruka says. Natsume squints his eyes at him, not really liking his joke. [if Ruka was making a joke]

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Ruka shrugs and diverts his attention to Bear. They shake hands.

"Nothing." Ruka takes Mikan by her hand, smiles and says:

"Tsubasa-sempai and the others are waiting for us. Come on! Let's go see them." They run. Natsume sighs and questions on Ruka's behavior; or maybe even the timeline. _Was it really the present? or has s_ _omething happened to that guy. If something did happen, h_ _e better spill it._ When they all get to the main group Tono's arms are wide open as he is the second to hug Mikan after Ruka.

"Mikan! It's so nice to finally see you!"

"Uhh, Tono-sempai? You're squishing me." In actual, Tono is not only squishing Mikan, but her cleavage, from wearing too little is almost exposed. Natsume and Ruka are about to jump the gun. But Tsubasa stops that from happening.

"Tono, just let her go! You're making Mikan feel uncomfortable." Tono ignores Tsubasa. Tsubasa tries again.

"Tono, stop it!" Tono still ignores him.

"I. SAID. GET OFF OF HER!" That loud voice makes Tono startled.

"Geez, I was only welcoming Mikan!" All the other guys in the group feel annoyed by that slight comment. _NO WAY WAS THAT JUST A WELCOMING HUG. TONO SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO GET WHIPPED BY A LADY OF HIS OWN._

"Yeah, yeah! I know." Tono replies at the unspoken statement. Mikan, who is the only girl in the group, is clueless at what just happened.

"Why do all of you have that look?" Mikan asks. Very swiftly, Natsume grabs Mikan by her arm and says:

"It's nothing! Just don't listen to Tono. You're my lady!" Mikan blushes and the two run away.


	16. The Princess' Tale

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait… School essays were taking up some time… Anyways, having to wait for a long time deserves a long lengthy chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Back at the Academy, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan and Yuu Tobita are in the library trying to find a clue from what Hotaru said to Ruka. The key words are "The Time Travelling Frame." After an hour of silence, Mikan can't take it anymore.

"Ughh! We've been looking through these books for hours now. How come we haven't found anything yet?" Yuu Tobita wants to intercept her by correcting the time but Natsume clears his throat before saying:

"Maybe it's because you aren't focused enough." Mikan, who is sitting at a table with a pile of books, gets off her chair and steps towards Natsume's side of the table.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said. Polka! You aren't focused enough. You want to know the reason why?" Mikan turns her heels and walks away.

"No! I don't. Because you're wrong."

"Say that again strawberry panties!"

"Sly fox!"

"Flat chest!"

"Slanted eyes!"

"Shhhhh!" Natsume and Mikan look around them. A librarian whispers:

"If you guys are in here. Be quiet. Other students need the quiet atmosphere." They nod as they turn their heads away from each other. Then the librarian mutters to herself:

"And I thought they were mature." Ruka silently chuckles. Natsume quickly looks at Mikan and says:

"She was referring to you."

"What? Never. I was lady-like. It's you who started it! Humph!" Mikan walked on to Ruka's side of the table.

"Ruka-pyon, let me sit on your side of the table for a while. That fox should stay away from me." Ruka glances at Mikan who is staring at Natsume fiercely. Ruka giggles a bit before resuming his book.

* * *

 **Prior to arriving at the Academy,** Natsume ran as he carried Mikan with his two arms. It was almost like a prince carrying a princess without a horse. Mikan was at first stumped by how swiftly he moved, but then she looked at her clothes. She didn't realize that her clothes were ripped and utterly ugly. She didn't recall anything that would make her appear vulnerable. But the heat of Natsume's chest comforted her. She closed her eyes as she squeezed Natsume's shirt, and took in a deep breath **.** It was a calm moment when Natsume abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" Mikan's eyes fluttered open and realized that they were at the Academy.

"Why are we back here?" Another voice answered her.

"Hello Mikan! We are expecting you two. How was your trip into the woods?"

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan was surprised.

"It's been too long!" She tried to get out of Natsume's arms but Natsume refused to let go. Mikan glared at Natsume. Natsume shook his head. Mikan sighed. It was like a fast communication that Narumi-sensei's chuckle startled the two love birds.

"You two sure haven't changed." The three jumped as they heard a female voice.

"Oh my! Is that you Permy! I think the last time I heard about you was from Koko." Mikan exclaimed as Natsume finally let her go. Shouda Sumire's cheeks went a bit pink.

"Oh - You don't need to-" She glanced at Mikan as she flipped her long dark curly hair. A bit of green streaks appeared as the sun shown on her. Sumire quickly stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms instead.

"Don't call me Permy! Nobody calls me that now-a-days." Natsume mirrored Sumire's body language and chuckled. Sumire squinted her eyes at Natsume.

"Natsume! You know I'm telling the truth!"

"Right right!" And Natsume waved her away. Sumire glanced at Mikan's full outfit and gasped.

"Oh my! Mikan! What happened to you? Why do you look like you just came out of a cave?!" Mikan smiled shamelessly.

"Oh! I don't know. I must have fell somewhere. hehe."

"Well, either way, we got to get you dressed up!"

"Dressed up? for what?"

"You will see." And with that, both girls entered the High school sector of Alice Academy.

* * *

"IT WAS ALL AN ACT? THERE'S NO OCCASION? THEN WHY?" Mikan asked out loud after she took a shower and went into Sumire's room.

"Well, we were talking to Natsume-sama, and even though, you two are like an item, I'm still the president of the Hyuuga's fan club."

"There's still a fan club for Natsume?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"But you have Koko?"

"Koko doesn't mind. Besides, it's all an act. I'm the president so that no crazy idiot girls can get close to Natsume." Sumire continued as she is picking outfits from her closet.

"Besides, you trust Natsume right?" Mikan stayed silent. Sumire gasped.

"You think Natsume will cheat on you?" Mikan started protesting, but stopped.

"I. do. trust. Natsume... but..."

"It's alright. You don't need to worry. I'm here and if it's not me with Natsume, I certainly choose you over the other fan girls."

"I didn'-"

"You didn't have too. Come on, try on all these clothes."

* * *

As Mikan was trying on Sumire's clothing, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara walked into Sumire's room. Mikan was ecstatic to see those two well, they were talking and gossiping until Nonoko asked:

"Mikan, do you remember Nobora and Serio?" Mikan thought a bit before answering.

"I think so. Nobora was in a coma if I recalled."

"Yes. But you know what happened those two after you left?" Mikan shook her head.

"Then let me tell you a story called: 'the Ice Princess and her Hunter'." Nonoko said as she was about to begin telling the story.

"Are you for real? Is that the name of the story?"

"Shhh... Listen to it. It's like one of the legendary stories." Anna commented. Mikan sat back on a couch and Nonoko start telling the tale.

 _After the battle on the Academy against ESP, Rei Serio couldn't live with the pain he had caused on the Academy. He knew that he needed to get away. He went to Kazumi Yukihira, and told him that he must take a leave of absence to atone for his sins. Kazumi Yukihira agreed as that would be what his brother would want. The day Rei stepped out of the Academy Gates, he knew that he would miss Nobora Ibaragi._

 _Meanwhile, Nobora Ibaragi was in a coma at the hospital. Some people said that Rei came to see Nobora often before he left. On the last day of his visit, some say that Rei confessed his feelings for Nobora and gave her his Alice stone. When Nobora was finally awake, she had the dark grey stone in her hands. And instantly felt Rei's pain. However, she endure that pain for that was his love for her. With the stone in her hand, she knew that Rei will one day come back to her. On one particular night, she felt sick and always threw up. She checked with the doctors from the hospital and found out that she was pregnant at the age 20. In that instant, she created an alice stone with her Ice Alice and left it on her window sill. She needed Rei to come back to her._

"And now with all of these years later, the baby girl is now with Takahashi-san, the robot that takes care in the children's dormitory." Mikan felt proud for Nobora after hearing the tale. She couldn't believe that Nobora has become a mother.

"So now, where are those two?"

"Who knows. But they sure are together."

"How sure?"  
"Well, after 4 years, Rei did come back to the Academy. He seemed like a different person. It was said that he received Nobora's alice stone somehow, and had a magical wedding ceremony." Mikan was astonished.

"You girls went to Nobora's wedding?"  
"Yep! You should've been there Mikan..." Anna started. But Sumire stopped her.

"Mikan, you will see Nobora some day and when that time comes, don't forget to congradulate her."

"I will. No doubt about it."


	17. Ridicule

**Prior to arriving at the Academy,** Natsume and Narumi-sensei watches Sumire dragging Mikan away from them as both girls enter the Academy. Narumi-sensei smiles as though, he remembers the time when Mikan first entered class B. _She was only 10 years old. Wow how years go by. She looks like a cheery young lady now. It's also adorable how Shouda dragged her inside._ He turns around to meet a cold gaze from Natsume.

"What?" Natsume keeps glaring without a sound.

"You want to know what Shouda was talking about?"

"Hn."

"Oh it's nothing… really!" Narumi-sensei replies back haughtily.

"You sure? Because that smile of yours is always a sign that a very dangerous, unexplained event will happen. If anything happens to Mikan—" Natsume says. But Narumi-sensei cuts him off.

"Yes yes! I know you will burn me to crisp! But Natsume, did you even see what Mikan was wearing? She needed better clothing" Natsume hisses at Narumi to not talk about it.

"Fine fine! No talking about 'your girlfriend'. Why don't we head on in?" Narumi is about to use his human pheromone alice to sway Natsume unconscious. But Natsume quickly and swiftly ducks his head as Narumi's arm lifts up. In such a swift motion, Natsume pins Narumi to the wall.

"Say that label again! And I will beat you up." Natsume releases Narumi and leaves Narumi alone outside. Narumi sighs and under his breath, he mutters:

"That was no fun. He was much cuter 6 years ago."

"What are you muttering about, Narumi?" Narumi turns to the male voice.

"Misaki-kun!" Narumi holds his arms open as he runs towards Misaki-sensei. Misaki-sensei is in his normal brown T and kahki pants. But instead of welcoming Narumi, he whips out his bean whip and smashes Narumi.

"Ahh! Nooo!" Misaki-sensei is a bit frustrated at the tone of Narumi's call. He asks:

"What is it?"

"You're being naughty, Misaki-chan." Misaki-sensei lifts his bean whip and warns Narumi.

"Do not use your human pheromone alice on me. And don't use that tone on me. I will literally kill you." Narumi squeals like a girl.

"Oh Nooo! Please don't!" Students that pass by are either in shock, in awe, or disgusted by the sight of the two elementary teachers. But the students all scurry away when they see the HSP, Yukihira Kazumi walking by. Yukihira stops his trail as he sees Narumi and Misaki being a pair of idiots. He clears his throat and the two stop.

"Oh, hi Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Please, don't be bothered by me. I was just passing by." The two look at each other and then back at the HSP.

"Well then, May I give a suggestion? You two should have your commotion somewhere else. You don't really want Jinno-sensei passing by do you?" The two look at each other again and then shake their heads.

"I'm glad you two understand. It's also not really good to have your students and former students staring, no?" HSP says calmly and sincerely before walking away. Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei stare at the next group of students who were behind HSP. It is Ruka, Tsubasa, Tonochi, Hayate and Yoichi, whose eyes are covered by Ruka. They keep on staring until Misaki-sensei speaks normally.

"Hi you guys! Don't worry about me-"  
"But worry about me!" Narumi interrupts him as Narumi is on the ground. Misaki-sensei whips his bean whip across Narumi's face and continues.

"Haha. There's nothing to see here. You guys better get inside, Natsume's waiting…" Narumi was a bit confused: _Waiting? Waiting for what?_ As the gang went inside, Misaki-sensei uses his bean whip and whips the ground as he answers Narumi's unspoken confusion.

"Of course, it is to take away the attention from us. Now where were we?"

* * *

A few moments later, Natsume was by a window, watching the scene between Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Under his breath, he muttered to himself as he shook his head:

"What bogus teachers they are!" Too bad, somebody heard him.

"I agree." It was Ruka. Natsume had an agitated look.

"Finally! You guys caught up!" He looked around and realized that it was only Ruka, and Hayate.

"Where are the others? I clearly saw all five of you out there." Ruka answers.

"Tono and Tsubasa-sempai went to HSP office to report the whole trip. Yoichi had a class that he can't miss. But I'm not sure what he is doing here?" Ruka directs his eyes to Hayate.

"Haha! I thought you guys wouldn't notice me." Ruka doesn't miss a beat.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have Physics class?" Hayate's tone of voice was light and free.

"Yup! But I'm skipping it." Ruka isn't too thrilled with that.

"And why? If I may ask"

"Huh, none of your business, but you did say something about Cool Blue Sky on the way back to the Academy, and you didn't finish. I wanna hear it."


	18. The Unexplainable

**A/N:** So any comments on Misaki-sensei's attitude? I think that Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei are gay. Maybe they are… or maybe it's just Narumi's human pheromone alice's influence… Oh well, I will never know. – Now what will happen to Ruka and Hayate's friendship/acquaintance-ship? So far, Ruka is treating Hayate as a comrade. But soon… … well, I'll let you guys read this chapter to find out what's going on between those two!

 **Mikan26:** Thanks for telling me that. Once I wrote the scene with Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei, I couldn't stop. And then the part with Jinno-sensei… I also had to add that. LOL.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Yup! But I'm skipping it." Ruka isn't too thrilled with that._

 _"And why? If I may ask"_

 _"Huh, none of your business, but you did say something about Cool Blue Sky on the way back to the Academy, and you didn't finish. I wanna hear it."_

* * *

Natsume looks at Ruka and then glances at Hayate. Ruka seems fidgety as his head is down and tries to find his words. Hayate smirks like he just won the battle. Natsume decides to ignore the smirk and asks Ruka.

"What information did you get from Imai?" Ruka looks at Natsume with hope and then gets distracted by Hayate's sneer. Ruka is disgusted.

"Her name isn't Cool Blue Sky. It's Imai Hotaru!"

"Whatever dude. Just tell me what she said to you." Ruka goes red.

"Why should I? It's 'not even your business.'" Hayate bangs his fist on the wall and releases some of his frustration:

"DAMN IT! If only she contacted me and not you…" His wind alice suddenly spins out of control that it accidentally made a cut on Ruka's face. Hayate then turns around and head-locks Ruka. He whispers knowingly:

"Don't act like you know it all since you were the one in contact with Cool Blue Sky. Don't forget you didn't keep the brown haired-girl safe when we were fighting with Alice-Hunters. You let her enter the portal. If it weren't for you, I bet we would all be in a better situation." Hayate releases Ruka at the same time as Amane Rui walks in. Natsume's burning desire to kill directs on Hayate when he did not release Ruka.

"Hayate! There you are. I was wondering where you went." Amane greets amicably.

"Hey Rui." Amane, the one who has the curse alice, head-locks Hayate.

"Where's the honorific?"

"Sorry Amane-san."

"Now that's a good boy. Come on now! You gotta get to Physics' class." Amane says this in a clear high tone voice, ignoring the fact that Hayate just pissed off the blonde and dark haired guys. Amane drags Hayate out of the main lobby. Natsume turns to Ruka:

"So, care to explain to me why he had your head wrapped around?" Ruka replies.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? That didn't seem like nothing to me."

"It's nothing, I just dislike him. He's always bothering me about Imai. It's just a nuisance to have him travel with us."

"But you were fine when we first headed out to the Northern Forest."

"Yeah! But that's because we didn't really talk to each other. When he found out that Imai talked to me, he suddenly became all buddy-buddy with me. It's really annoying." Natsume sighs.

"Baka, you shouldn't let him get to you, and look at your face?" Natsume glowers. "I'm seriously gonna-"

"No Natsume, it's fine. I'm all right! I actually feel like I deserved that cut. Hayate's right, I wasn't able to save you and Mikan during the portal fight."

"Ruka! It isn't your fault. And I'm not the one that needs saving. We will get Imai back!" Ruka gives a weak smile.

"Thanks Natsume." Now Natsume needs to get the scoop of Imai.

"So what did Imai say?" Ruka tells Natsume about the one clue Imai said, and then after hearing that, Natsume is confused.

"Is that supposed to mean something to you?"

"No. I don't know. But maybe Mikan can tell us something. Where is she anyways?" Ruka asks while glancing around. Natsume points to the girls' dormitory.

"I'm guessing Sumire brought Mikan to her room to play dress-up."

"You serious? You know we can't enter there." All of a sudden, another male voice pops up.

"No need. I can help."

"Iinchou?" It was Yuu Tobita, the former class president of 2B class, and now a substitute head-dormitories for the high school boys and girls.

"I didn't know you would be here."

"Same goes for the two of you. I was actually going to Takahashi-san for some errands. Wanna come with me? You might see Mikan and the others there..." Ruka looks at Natsume; Natsume gives a shrug and the two follow Yuu out the main lobby and to the elementary dormitories.

* * *

Upon arriving at the elementary dormitories, the three heard Takahashi-san's call.

"Girls and boys! No running in the hallway." Yuu excuses himself and goes to talk to Takahashi-san.

"Aww… you are so cute!" Natsume and Ruka hear.

"Mikan, doesn't she look a lot like Nobora?"

"Yes. She's just too adorable!"

"Wait Mikan Don't—" A Crash sound is heard and without a second heart beat, Natsume rushes into the room.

"MIKAN!" Natsume calls out. He saw Mikan crash into a lamp post and becomes unconscious.

"Mik-HAN!" The baby girl imitates Natsume. Natsume frowns at her, who is a spitting image of Nobora. He warns her with his cold eyes.

"Don't! Don't even think about it!" The baby girl obeys as she freezes, literally freezing herself inside an ice cube. The girls are all in shock.

"What did you do Natsume?" Natsume, who lifts up an unconscious Mikan, waves them off.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it's just her silent mode. I remembered the Ice Princess doing the same thing when she was in a bad mood. Ice Closure. It's not gonna kill her, it actually makes her fall asleep." Right after Natsume says that, the girls hear a snort-snore. They look at the baby. She is fast asleep. Natsume continues.

"Anyways, aren't you guys gonna be late for economics class?" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire all look at each other and hurry out the dormitory. Before Anna leaves, she is still uncertain.

"You sure the baby girl is alright? She isn't going to freeze to death?"

"Nope! Her alice has just developed, it's alright! Just call Takahashi-san for me on the way out!" Anna nods before leaving.

"Natsume?" Ruka and Yuu enter the ice baby girl's room.

"Is-"

"Shh!" Natsume says as he points to the baby and his back.

"They are all asleep." _They?_ Ruka looks at Natsume's back, and realizes that Mikan is also unconscious.

"Iinchou! You done with everything?" Natsume asks.

"Yup! All set! Let's head to the library… Ruka told me about Imai's clue and the Library is the perfect place to figure out the unexplainable."


	19. Searching for Clues

**mikan26:** That sounds like a great idea! I was actually thinking of incorporating your idea in another story called **THE LAST THRONE**. I hope you don't mind. I might not exactly have the gov't play a role, but it would be something along the lines of a powerful person hating on Mikan. Now that I think about it, a lot of people in THE LAST THRONE might hate Mikan even though, she starts off as bad... Oops! No. I don't think I spoiled anything from that story. I hope you check it out!

 **Somebody:** LOL. That is funny. If I have the motivation to write about them... I'll think about it.

 **Guest:** Thanks. Keep reading to find out.

* * *

 **Present time:** Mikan is sitting next to Ruka staring fiercely at Natsume, who had a "fox" fight with his girlfriend _[Refers back to Chapter 16]_. Ruka and Yuu are all staring at their books, not to laugh one bit. After a few moments, Yuu has to leave.

"Sorry, I gotta get those errands done. I'll be back later." Mikan intercepts.

"Are you going to Central Town for those errands?" Yuu nods.

"Then can I come?" Mikan asks with glittering, shining eyes.

"Uhhmm… I- huh…"

"Please, pretty please?" Natsume shifts his gaze to Yuu. Yuu is still stumbling his words.

"Um… suu—"  
"NO!" Everyone in the library looks up at the commotion. Natsume has gotten up with his book facing down on the table.

"And why not may I ask?" Mikan pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because…" Mikan taps her finger on her arm as she is waiting for an answer (impatiently?).

"SHHHHH!" The people in the library whisper.

"Uhmm.. sorry Mikan, I'm actually in a bit hurry, maybe next time!" And Yuu quickly left the library.

"Wait! Iinchou!" Mikan yells out and then pouts a second time as she slumps down in her chair.

"I wanted Howalon! It's been so long since I had one of those." Mikan puts her hands together, closes her eyes and starts to pray: ' _Kami-sama, please let me have a day where I can go to Central Town for Howalon.'_ She then claps twice and opens her eyes. Right in front of her is Natsume staring back. He is spinning his pen as he was watching Mikan pray but then suddenly stops and asks:

"Do you really want Howalon that much?"

"I-huh…" Mikan stutters as she's unsure of where this is going.

"Or do you want to get Imai Hotaru back ready?" Mikan doesn't like choosing between the two. She just declares:

"I just wanted a taste of happiness!" Natsume raises an eyebrow and then lowers it as he asks another question.

"I don't make you happy idiot?" Ruka suddenly hears that and looks up at Mikan and Natsume. Mikan stutters as a slight pink shade comes across her cheeks.

"W-what? No... I mean. Yes-" Mikan is all confused as she tries to bury her head under the books. She is confused as to how to answer the question.

"Ahhh! You know you make me happy! I just wanted a different kind of happi-" Mikan doesn't finish her sentence because her attention is suddenly on a particular book. Natsume however, likes what he heard and wants to follow-up a question.

"So, that means-" A sudden kick underneath the table gets Natsume's attention.

"Hey! What was that for, Ruka?" Ruka points to Mikan. Mikan deeply reads the passage in the book.

 _If one wishes to travel in time, an Alice-User of Time Traveling must accompany them...  
_

Mikan skips a bunch of lines until her eyes found _**Retribution Time**_

 _Those that are in Retribution time have either: Violated the rules of timeline, or worse: CHANGED/MODIFIED THE TIMELINE TO THEIR CONVENIENCE._

 _N.B. The rules and regulations of timeline are only known to authorities and Time-Traveling Alice-users._

 _Usually, those who are in a Retribution period cannot be disturbed, meaning NO CONTACT WITH THE PRESENT ERA, NO TRAVELING IN THE PRESENT ERA. ZERO CONTACT WITH THE UNIVERSE AND SPACE._

 _WARNING: If you are reading this, remember The Retribution Period is a time where individuals are either LOST or FORGOTTEN._

Mikan finishes her reading as she looks up in shock to her boyfriend and Ruka. All of their faces show the same expression. They have to find Nodacchi-sensei, the Time traveling Alice-user to explain everything. But something nags Ruka the wrong way.

"It said that Retribution period is where there are no contact to the present era? But I contacted Imai recently... what does this mean?" Natsume keeps his poker face expression and replies:

"You mean, Imai might not be in the Retribution time?"

"Possibly. I don't know. Mikan what do you think?" Mikan looks at her book again and rereads the passage. She cannot understand what the two boys were talking about. _Hotaru? Imai Hotaru? Should I remember her?_ She feels dizzy like she just drank booze _(even though, she never did once before)_ as she tries to focus on what she just read. It feels like the dizziness gets worse without moving, so abruptly, she stands up from her chair and says:

"How about we just contact Nodacchi-sensei?" Natsume and Ruka both looked at Mikan warily. Natsume shrugs.

"We don't know where he is, and besides I don't think he can control his alice." Natsume mutters the ending phrase.

"I don't know. This book does say that Time-traveling can be controlled by nullification." Ruka adds as he glances up from a book in front of him.

"So then, where can we find Nodacchi?" All three of them ponder.

* * *

After a while of pondering, the trio think that the best plan is to seek the HSP or Shiki Masachika. They walk through the high school division searching for Shiki with some books in their hands. They look around but only students and some new teachers are in the hallways. They walk until Ruka stops in front of HSP's office. The other two almost bump into Ruka as he just stopped all at once. Ruka knocks on the door.

"Come in." The voice is a rough older tone. The three open the door and HSP aka. Kazumi Yukihira gets up from his seat and walks around his desk to greet the three.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you three to come see me." Kazumi glances at Mikan, his neice.

"Mikan, how are you doing?"

"I'm great uncle. Sorry it took a while to come see you. We had an incident in the Northern Forest."

"Yes. I know. Ando and Tonochi informed me the incident and more." Kazumi walks by his desk and sits on his comfy chair.

"So, what do you students want to know about the Imai sibling case?" The three are dumbstruck: _When has 'missing Hotaru' become an official case?  
_ Mikan thinks that it sounded like a criminal case. So she wants to clarify.

"Uncle, it sounds like you're putting Hotaru's situation as a criminal case. Is that really necessary?" Kazumi looks at Mikan and genuinely smiles at her innocence.

"Mikan, if you want to talk about Imai Hotaru, you must know that I'm the high school principal. I am also a big influence to the government and have secret special agents working for me. You come here to ask me for information on Imai Hotaru, no? Whatever the answer, this is a case that has officially been opened by the government. I have no control over it, only that I must oversee everything about the Imai siblings. It is the government's order. Let me kid you not, it is not a simple easy task. There are many many alice-users looking into this case. It is not just the three of you." The trio understand as Ruka starts listing the facts they know:

1) Imai Hotaru told Ruka Nogi - 'It's Time Traveling Frame' [ _Don't know what it means yet]_

2) From the books, Retribution Time is a NO CONTACT ZONE. _[briefly summed up] C_ ertain rules and regulations of the Time Traveling are known to Time-Traveling Alice-users. Violation to those rules have severe consequences.

3) Alice-Hunters are capturing Alice-users, at the moment, Mikan Sakura [ _They had no information on Mikan's relationship with Kazumi yet, only deceased people they know. Basically, Yuka Azumi and Izumi]_

4) The portal can transport people into different timelines as well as different regions in Japan. _[start on Chapter 6]_

After listing the facts, Mikan asks:

"So we were wondering if you can track down Nodacchi-sensei, uncle?" Without a word, Kazumi presses a button from his telephone and a loud speaker booms alive.

CAN NODACHI-SENSEI PLEASE COME TO HSP'S OFFICE? I REPEAT. CAN NODACHI-SENSEI PLEASE COME TO HSP'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT?"


	20. Need Some Answers!

**A/N: Happy Be-Lated New Year! So sorry for not posting a new chapter... I've been having a writer's block... and putting this story off for a bit. I know the direction in which I wanna write, but for this specific chapter... It was a little hard to come up with an idea and write about it. Well, anyways, now it's written, so enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _Preview:_

" _CAN NODACHI-SENSEI PLEASE COME TO HSP'S OFFICE? I REPEAT. CAN NODACHI-SENSEI PLEASE COME TO HSP'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT?"_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in." Kazumi calls out. The door slowly opens and a head appears.

"HSP, you're looking for me?" Nodachi-sensei coughs after he asks nervously.

"Yes. I have some students interested in Time Travelling knowledge." Nodachi-sensei opens the door widely as he feels excited to talk to some students about Time Travelling. But then he looks at the ruby red eyes, the brown eyes and the sky blue eyes, and knows instantly what they wanted to ask.

"Nope. Sorry you guys, I can't help you. I know what you want to ask me but I'm sorry I made an oath to the Time Traveler." Nodachi-sensei turns around and walks away.

"Wait!" Mikan calls out. She runs towards Nodachi-sensei.

"Please! It's just a few questions, we won't ask anything personal. If there is anything personal just tell us and we will move on to the next question." Nodachi-sensei looks at the brown eyes and then to her uncle. Kazumi nods and Nodachi-sensei let's out a sigh.

"Fine." Mikan and the rest sigh.

"Ok. First question: What is the Time Traveling Frame?" Mikan asks.

"It's when someone gets stu-" Nodachi-sensei starts answering but then stops himself.

"I think that's a personal question." Natsume's eyes squint a bit; in a suspicious way. Ruka intercepts.

"How is that a personal question? You were just about to answer." Nodachi-sensei shakes his head.

"Nope. Sorry. It's a personal question."

"But Noda-senseii!" Mikan tries to argue. Her uncle stops her from arguing by saying: "Move on to the next question."

"How long would a Retribution Time be?" Natsume asks.

"Oh! That I can answer. It's usually, limitless, unless someone cast the Retribution Time."

"So in Imai Hotaru's case…"  
"That would be the caster. But I don't know if it's limitless."

"And who would that be?"

"Sorry, that's consider a 'personal question'." Nodachi-sensei answers. Mikan sighs loudly as she's impatient; Ruka pats Mikan on the shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"But what I can say is that one of the Rules and Regulations of Retribution Time is that after casting someone to the Retribution Time; that cast-ee would travel to all kinds of places. He or She would eventually, forget about the time spent in the Retribution Time. But remember, it usually takes up to 4 different places or timelines to be released from the Retribution Time."

"So that means Hotaru shouldn't be in the Retribution Time anymore, right?" Mikan pitches in.

"Not necessarily, because what we've known: it has been 4 years, but where Hotaru is, we don't know anything." Mikan sighs loudly again.

"Ahhh! This is so confusing!"

* * *

Suddenly another knock is heard at the door. HSP answers:  
"Come in." When the door opens, Mr. Bear comes in with a bag of candies and an old book. HSP looks happy to see.

"Yes. That's what I was looking for." He says. Mikan has wide eyes in realization that it was Mr. Bear.

"Bear! Where were you? I thought I've lost you!" She runs towards the Bear like she was victorious, but then gets stopped by Mr. Bear's punch. The punch landed on Mikan's cheek and Mikan falls to the ground.

"Ughh, Bear, you never change, not showing your compassion towards me." Ruka doesn't miss a beat.

"What did Bear bring you, HSP?" Kazumi grins as he opens the first page of the book.

"Nodachi, there is another reason why I called you. I want you to travel with Mikan, Natsume and Ruka to the time where this book was first opened."

"Roger that."

"Wait! Before that…" Kazumi takes Bear's bag of candies and offers them to the three. He first gives one to Natsume. But Natsume refuses.

"These aren't Gulliver candies that will make you older... they are Glutten Berry candies. Please just take one. They can be called upon as backup weapons if needed." Natsume takes a few and studies them carefully. Kazumi then, moves on to Mikan and Ruka; which both took a few too. After that, Kazumi backs away.

"Nodachi, you are good to go." Nodachi puts his hand over the book and imagines a representation of the book, the three students all grabbed onto Nodachi and with sparkles surrounding them, they disappeared in front of the HSP and Mr. Bear's sight.


	21. The Music Player and Master

As Nodachi-sensei, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka disappear in front of Kazumi and Mr. Bear's sight, Kazumi and Mr. Bear give each other a high-five.

"Good work Bear! Now, we can use these Gullen Berry Candies on the captured Alice Hunter." The two leave HSP's office and walk towards an interrogation room.

* * *

 **During that time,** there is piano music resonating in the icy cave. The King of the cave sits on his big red comfy chair, listening to the magical and magnificent jazzy slow music. As the piano is played, a deep male tone is singing "City of Stars". Misaki Harada as Pon, the muscular Alice-Hunter, watches the piano player. She realizes that he has a different mask from the other Alice-Hunters. It is familiar, but in a way, she can't remember where she saw it. The piano player wears a black magic top hat, a red bow tie, and a black suit. The mask can't show his eye color, only whiteness. This guy's hair color is nut brown, and the singing voice captures great attention to everyone. From a distant, two Alice-Hunters are whispering to each other.

"Who is he? Why the sudden piano music?"

"Shh… He's been asked by the King to play music."

"What's his name? How come I feel like I've seen him before."

"You don't know? It's Reo Mori. But I'm surprised that he can play piano. I remembered that he was famous 4 years ago because of his voice. But he never played piano." Misaki almost gasps. _Reo Mori? But I remembered that he disappeared four years ago. Nobody knew where he went. Not even the media could pinpoint where he'd went. Why is he here?_ Before she goes near the musician, Persona stops her.

"What are you doing?" Misaki squeaks.

"Shhh… Don't be frank about this, if you go ask him questions now, the King will surely notice, not to mention everyone else in this cave." Persona warns as he points to the King. Misaki looks at the King and then everyone else, before replying rapidly to Persona.

"But I need answers. What is he doing here?" Persona shakes his head.

"I don't know. But it seems like he might be mind-controlled."

"WHAT?" Persona blocks her mouth as all alice-hunters look at them. The music even stops. Misaki closes her eyes as she hears the King's rough sound.

"Is there a problem?" Persona blocks Misaki's view.

"No your majesty."

"You better have no problem. Reo, keep playing! I didn't tell you to stop!" Misaki opens her eyes and looks at Reo. Reo looks like a statue, and with a misbeat, he wipes a drop of sweat off from his neck, and starts playing again. The music is always the same; "City of Stars" and endless. When the King closes his eyes to listen to the music, Persona looks back at Misaki and gives a warning sign.

"Sorry." Misaki mouths the apology. He brings her towards the back of the cave, which is away from Reo's piano performance. He brought Misaki to Nobara. Nobara uses her ice alice and makes a small box that somehow isn't visible to other alice-hunters, but it is sound-proof. So in other words, the three are visible to the other alice-hunters. But whatever they say are not heard by the others. Once Nobara finishes making the box, she gracefully embraces Misaki.

"Finally, we get to talk normally. I'm so sorry you have to be here and not with Tsubasa." Misaki blushes.

"I didn't think about him until now." Misaki diverts her eyes away from Nobara. Nobara chuckles.

"Oh! Don't be dishonest. Your face tells it all, even if you mask your true identity. Pun not intended." Misaki looks away.

"So what are we gathering here for?" Misaki asks.

"It's to tell you a bit about Reo Mori." Nobara becomes serious.

"What? You know something?"

"Not really, just that fours years ago, he left Alice Academy and Narumi to travel the world. Some paparazzi followed him until a year ago."

"What happened a year ago?" Nobara and Persona have blank expressions. Misaki knows from that blank expression that they don't know. From the ear-buds that they have, a novel voice is heard.

"Apparently, a year ago, he disappeared, even his voice was erased. This source of information is from what I gathered by the reporter who followed Reo." The three in the cave are confused.

"And who might you be?" Persona asks in a wary state. In the background, Kitsuneme's voice is heard.

"Mochu! Give that back!"

"I was reporting something important."

"Yeah, to me, not in the ear-piece!"

"Oh really? I heard them talking about Reo, so I just reported what I knew."

"No Mochu, you weren't supposed to do that. Your order was to report to Koko and me."

"Oops sorry." The three in the cave look at each other as they can hear Kitsuneme's and Mochiage's conversation. They want to laugh at this silliness, but they all hold it in because of their environment. Kitsuneme took the ear-piece from Mochu and says:  
"Sorry guys, that was Mochu, he wasn't supposed to take my ear-piece." In the background, they hear Koko scolding Mochu.

"Alright alright! I get it now. I'll be heading back now." Mochu says as he takes this old carpet and with his hands wrap together, using his telekinesis alice, floats back to the Academy. Persona replies back.

"It's alright. As long as we know that this piece of information is not tainted."

"Oh no. Mochu is an intel-source-gatherer. He's information is trustworthy."

* * *

 **At the Alice Academy;** in an interrogation room that says: "NO ONE MUST ENTER", the real Pon is unconscious. He is tied up with ropes and a techno-gadget is placed on the chest. Kazumi Yukihira and Mr. Bear enter the room.

"WAKE UP!" Kazumi yells. There is no response. Kazumi calls Pon again; and the response is still negative. He signals Bear to activate the techno-gadget on his chest. Suddenly, a shock zaps out Pon from unconsciousness.

"WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON?" He yells out as he looks around.

"Good, you are awake."

"I have some questions for you."

"And I don't have answers for you." From Kazumi's pocket, he takes out a Gullen Berry Candy.

"What if I give you a candy?" Pon shakes his head.

"I'm not a kid."  
"Yes! But you were once a kid, and kids do love candies, don't they?" Pon stares at Kazumi without any response. Kazumi holds out a green, oval candy. In some ways, it looks appealing and so Pon tries to resist it by looking away.

"So what do you say? Have one!" Pon keeps looking away.

"Come on. Take it! And chew it!" Kazumi says but passes the candy to Bear. Mr. Bear throws the candy up and down as he puts a distance between him and Pon. With a specific force and without Pon noticing, when Bear has a chance, he threw the candy towards an open-mouth Pon. Pon quickly and mistakenly swallowed the candy without chewing it. For that, it has a different effect as to what Kazumi expected. Apparently, without chewing it, makes Pon dazed and hazy.

"What is happening?"

"Where am I?"

"What's going on?" Pon suddenly asks these questions. Kazumi writes in his file about the effects. He stops writing and mutters.

"Well, at least we know he is honest." Kazumi takes in a deep breath and asks:

"What is your name?" Pon chuckles a bit ( _which is out of character)_

"Pon Hector. I'm the son of the fifth generation of Patrick Hector." Kazumi notes that down and asks another question.

"Do you know what association you are within?"

"I do know. It's the Z Organization. But shhh… no one should know that." Kazumi becomes confused since the Z organization that he knew was wiped out four years ago.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the Z leader is my King." Kazumi asks a specific question.

"What's the King's name?"

"I can't say, because I know I would be executed." Kazumi thinks to himself for a bit before asking the same question a different way.

"Does the King have an alice?" Pon suddenly lifts his head up, and widen his eyes.

"How. Did. You. Know?" Kazumi observes Pon's facial expression and carefully chooses his words.

"Because I am…" Pon twitches a bit.

"… your Master." Pon gasps.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! so what do you think? I had to end it there because I wanted to write a cliff-hanger... hehe. I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers, follower and favorites! I'm just grateful that you viewers are reading my stuff. :D So stay tune for more chapters!**

 **Credits to the movie, LA LA Land for the song "City of Stars"**


	22. His Brown Golden Book

While the interrogation between HSP and Pon is happening, Nodachi-sensei and the gang reappear in a mystical bubble of Time-Traveling warp pool with a time window. Nodachi-sensei has the book in his hand and guided his fingers along the first few pages of the book. Ruka, Mikan and Natsume all look through the window.

"Be careful! I just need to stabilize the time frame and we will be set to go." Nodachi-sensei alerts them. Mikan snoozes on Natsume's shoulder, while Natsume's reading a book. But Ruka catches what Nodachi-sensei said.

"Time frame! You said Time frame!"

"Yes. Why?"

"Imai Hotaru's clue was..." He searches for the paper that has all the information about Time-Traveling the three gathered up. He reads from the paper: "...Time Traveling Frame. Nodacchi-sensei, please tell us what that means." Suddenly, Mikan and Natsume perk up. But Nodacchi-sensei denies it.

"I'm sorry Ruka, it's classified. I can't tell you." Suddenly, what is a mystical bubble warp pool seems like a boat now rumbling and shaking. Nodachi-sensei's hand was still on the book.

"I'm sorry it's a bit rough. Hang on!" Now the mystical bubble warp pool is like an airplane in turbulence because thunder, tornadoes and hurricanes all surrounded the mystical bubble like these natural disasters are trying to break it.

After what seems like forever, the bubble finally was stabilized, no more turbulence.

"There, there. It's all settled." Nodacchi-sensei says like it was no big deal. He then glances up from the book to the students. He sees Mikan hugging Natsume tightly, and Natsume frozen in place. Ruka stumbles over something and gets up on his two feet.

"Natsume?" Nodacchi-sensei calls him. But there is no response. Instead, it seems like he is turning white. Nodacchi-sensei notices that and calls out:  
"Mikan! Mikan please let go of Natsume, I think you're suffocating him."

"Is it over?" Mikan mutters to herself as her eyes are squeezed shut. "Is it over?"  
"It's over." Nodacchi-sensei says it calmly as he has a hand on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan sighs heavily.

"Thank goodness. Natsume, we survived!" Mikan releases Natsume with a happy face. But she sees Natsume's white face, she's concerned.  
"Natsume? What's wrong? You look a little pale." Nodacchi-sensei takes over.

"It's fine Mikan, I think he needs some time to himself. Meanwhile, why don't you and Ruka look at the time window." Mikan moves away from Natsume slowly, never peeling her eyes away from him. Nodacchi-sensei lies him down for a bit.

"Come on Mikan. Natsume will be alright. I think he was just airplane sick." Ruka says as he drags Mikan towards the time window. The two look out and see red, yellow and orange colorful trees. They see little kids running around and many teachers outside. All of a sudden, a small black hair boy was holding up the same book as what Nodacchi-sensei was holding. Ruka and Mikan cannot see his face, because the huge brown golden book is covering the kid's head. Suddenly, another kid's voice is heard:  
"Imai! Imai! What are you doing here?" The boy with the book suddenly looks up. Mikan and Ruka stumble back.

"What are you guys doing?" They both look up and see Natsume, alive again.

"Doesn't that look like Imai's older brother?" Nodacchi-sensei answers.

"Yes it is. It was when Imai Subaru and Sakurano Shuichi were all 6 years old."

"Then that means that, my parents..." Mikan whispers as she remembers her deceased parents.

"It is in that time frame, but we won't be seeing them this time around." Mikan nods as the air in the mystical bubble starts to darken.

"Anyways, let's keep watching the time window." Nodacchi-sensei suggests, and all four watch; at the same time relieving the dark omen air.

* * *

 **THROUGH THE TIME WINDOW: GAKUEN ALICE (1XXX), AUTUMN SEASON.  
** Imai Subaru was reading a couple of pages of the brown book. Sakurano Shuichi was running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Imai ignored Sakurano.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Right then, the end of lunch bell rang. "Imai! Math class is about to start! Come on! Otherwise, Jin-Jin will punish us again." Sakurano started running towards the elementary building, but then he looked back at Imai. Imai didn't move from his seat.

"Come on!" Sakurano grabbed Imai and pulled him.

"Tsk." Imai closes the brown book and glared at Sakurano. Sakurano glared back at Imai. The stare contest went on and on...

 **THROUGH THE TIME WINDOW: GAKUEN ALICE (1XXX), WINTER SEASON.**

Imai was in the library reading the same brown book. Nobody bothered him. He was muttering.

"Zeitgeber. Zeitgeber... Where are you Zeitgeber?" His eyes were scanning through the pages.

"I remembered reading something about Zeitgeber, it means time-giver in German. But I wonder where I can find one." He continued to mutter to himself. He flipped through a couple of pages until he spotted a picture of a look-like-fly.

"Is that really a Zeitgeber?" He asked under his breath.

"O. U. DRING DRING!" Imai slammed the book down as he heard a strange sound.

"OW!" Imai reopened the book again to the photo of the look-like-fly, and without a mistake, the 'fly' could talk.

"Who are you?" Imai asked.

"TIS. U. DRING DRING?" Imai furrowed his eyebrows. _Was he even speaking the same language?_ He did remember reading about Zeitgeber in the fall during lunch time about their language being all vowels and onomatopoeia. But he faintly remembered because _that blonde guy Sakuno_ interrupted him. He glanced back down at the 'fly'.

"Yes. I hope to speak to you about something..."

"TIS. TELL. KISS." _Huh? Did it try to talk in rhymes? Wait! I didn't know that!_

"Fine. I'll do what you say. Just please make my wish come true."

* * *

All of a sudden, the time window starts shaking and making this loud bassoon sound, but before the time window 'screen' becomes blurry, they see Imai Subaru disappear into thin air. Nodacchi-sensei calls out:

"Hold on guys! It's gonna get bumpy..." As he controls the Timeline and the bassoon sound, Ruka picks up the brown book and flips to the same page as Imai Subaru did. Mikan and Natsume are all gathered around Ruka. Ruka asks:

"Should we say something?"  
"O. U. DRING DRING?" The 'talking-fly' picture asks.

"You must be the Zeitgeber. What did you do to Imai Subaru?" Natsume says in a-not-so-kindly-way. Mikan joins in.

"Please help us find Hotaru!" The 'fly' voices out:

"TIS. DAWN. DO. SHAKE. TO. CORE. B. O. I. Z. U. Q. T." All three of them are confused and suddenly disoriented. Mikan wants to asked another question, but it is at that very instant that the three also disappeared like Imai Subaru did.

* * *

 _Mikan remembers her voice: **"Mikan, I… … heard that it's hard to maintain friendship if there's no care and concern with each other."**_

 ** _"EH?! D-d-d-does that mean… you're breaking up our friendship?! Is THAT it, Hotaru?"_**

 ** _"I'm kidding."  
"What?"_**

 ** _"Because… Our bond is forever, no matter what happens… No matter…"_**

"No matter…" Mikan mutters to herself as she dreamt.

"Natsume, Natsume?" Ruka nudges Mikan awake.

"What is it?" She opens her eyes and sees her reflection. She crawls backwards.

"It's me, Ruka!" Mikan shakes her head.

"No, you aren't."

"Natsume I'm Ruka, you're best friend!" _Natsume? Did she, I mean he, ..._ Mikan shakes her head in disbelief. _IT just called me Natsume?!_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Bolded** lines are direct quotes from the original manga. But I can't tell you which chapter yet because it will spoil the next chapter. Sorry. I'll let you know after I finish chapter 23.

Also the word: **Zeitgeber, a noun, aka.** ** **time-giver;** is actually a** **cue given by the environment, such as a change in light or temperature, to reset the internal body clock. (DEF. from Google)** But in this story, I made it into a fly (so Zeitgeber has become a pronoun)... Anyways, I was really focused on Zeitgeber as being a time-giver (like an actual thing giving time) ... ...


	23. Soul Shuffle 2

_"Please help us find Hotaru!" Mikan begs. But the Zeitgeber fly replies: "TIS. DAWN. DO. SHAKE. TO. CORE. B. O. I. Z. U. Q. T."_

"What does that even mean?" Natsume wakes up groggily.  
"Where am I anyways?" He asks himself. He looks around and sees that the area has a lot of purple butterflies. The scene looks mystical and foggy. When Natsume gets closer to a river, it somehow has this citrus perfume that reminds him of Mikan. _Mikan!?_ When he looks at his reflection, he panics.

"This isn't my body." At the same time, he hears Ruka's voice calling him:

"Natsume, Natsume? Get up already!" When Natsume turns his attention to Ruka's voice, he sees 'Mikan' nudging 'Natsume'. He sighs in a bothersome way as he realizes that this had happened to him in the past... actually to the three of them before. He calls out:  
"Ruka! I'm over here!" Ruka's soul, who is in Mikan's body diverts his attention to the guy by the lake. Ruka slit his eyes, and since he was in Mikan's body, that look shutters Natsume to his core.

"Ruka, it's me Natsume! Just come here with Mikan, would you?" Natsume yells out as he looks away. Ruka looks back at Mikan, who is in Natsume's body. It seems like Natsume's body is shivering. Ruka is about to comfort Mikan when all of a sudden, Mikan lifts her arms and freaks out:

"Natsume! Natsume! What is this? Why am I a boy?" She then realizes that her body is standing right next to her. She grabs her body by 'her' collar.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Ruka, who is clearly in Mikan's body abruptly grabs Mikan, who is in Natsume's body and runs towards the river. All the while, Mikan is yelling and screaming. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FOX!"

When they are by the river, Mikan is put down and hurry to wash her face. She then yelps.

"Why am I Natsume?" She asks with a scared expression. She looks at her body as it is standing behind her, and then looks at Ruka. She quickly grabs 'Ruka's hand.

"Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon! You have to help me. Where is Natsume? What is going on?" Natsume's soul who had a blank Ruka-face, smirks at Mikan.

"Do you really wanna know?" Natsume asks as he steps into personal zone. Mikan steps back. They walk and walk until Mikan, who is in Natsume's body falls into the water.

"Sakura-chan!" Ruka's soul calls out. Mikan gasps for air. "Help! Help!" She splashes and kicks in the water. Ruka is about to rescue Mikan when Natsume suddenly pops his head out of the water and grabs Mikan. He lets Mikan ride on his back as he swims towards the shore. Ruka feels sour a bit, but at the same time he is fine with the image of 'Natsume' piggy-back riding on 'Ruka's back. Once on shore, Natsume, who looks like Ruka mutters to himself:

"What are we going to do?" All of sudden, a new voice replies back.

"Դա դուք դա եք! Ես արդեն սպասում է ձեզ համար!" (Translate from Armanian: It's you! it's you! I have been waiting for you!) The trio turn around and spot a purple shaded striped cat laying down on a tree. The cat waves.

"Ողջու՜յն" (Translate: Hi) The three look at each other before going near that cat.

"Are you talking to us?" Natsume asks.

"Meow!" (Translate: Coughing)

"Yes! I'm Cheshire Cat, I speak 24 languages, you three look lost. Need some help?" Cheshire Cat purrs as he switches positions on his tree.

"Yes! please! Where are we? And how can we get back to normal?" Mikan spews out. Cheshire Cat chuckles.

"I see your bodies have been shuffled." The response back is silent.

"Well, you guys met Zeitgeber Fly, I suppose?" They all nod.

"He's always giving these clues, what did he last say?" Mikan scratches her head as she seems to forgotten. But Ruka didn't.

"Tis dawn do shake to core. B. O. I. Z. U. Q. T." He states.

"Ah! Well, my friend, that's a clue, I can only tell you that the first half means one thing and the second half means another. Tis you to figure that out. Toodles!" And without a second thought, Cheshire Cat mystifies in thin air.

* * *

"Now what should we do?" Mikan asks as she is still in Natsume's body. Natsume mutters to himself as he is getting hungry. Ruka, however, thinks of the Cheshire Cat's message. _Hmm... Tis dawn do shake to core. What does that mean?_ He looks at the sun, as it is quickly lowering and going towards the night. Ruka moves his head from one side to another as he observes the scenery. Suddenly, an owl "hoo, hoo" in the forest. Natsume can't take how hungry he is. He suddenly enters the forest. Mikan sees that and yells out:  
"Natsume! Wait up!" Ruka looks back at the sun, as its last light shines on the ground before disappearing and runs towards the forest to follow the others.

Natsume looks through the bushes and catches these strange berries. They look like strawberries but not quite. _Ah! Oh well, I gotta eat._ He takes a bite and realizes how sour it is. He quickly spits it out and mask over his anguish look.

"I saw that!" Mikan said as she appears before the dark. She picks up the strange berries.

"What is that?" Ruka from behind her grabs her hand.

"Don't eat it! It's poisonous if it's eaten raw. We got to heat it up. Come on! I have my new animal friends making us a fire."

"Ruka! You're a genius!" Mikan says as she heads towards the fire. Natsume glares at Ruka.

"What? Come on Natsume, you can make the fire with us." And they all head towards the fireplace.

After boiling those strange berries and having a full meal, the trio all sleep soundly in the night. When morning comes, Mikan stretches her arms out as she yawns. She then arches her back and rolls her shoulders. _Huh? Why do I feel like my shoulders are light?_ She looks down and notices that her long brown hair falls.

"YAAAHHH!" Mikan yells and wakes up the boys.

"I'm back to MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA! YE-AY!"


	24. Alices in Wonderland? (part 1)

Natsume and Ruka are woken up by the loud yelling voice of a girl.

"I'm back to MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHARA! YE-AY!"

"Ughhh… Why are you so loud, polka?" Natsume opens his eyes and realizes that his Sunshine's long cocoa-colored wavy hair sparkled in the sunlight. Mikan shakes her hair as she is enjoying to finally be back in her own body. Natsume is mesmerized by Mikan's positive and cheerful expression that he doesn't hear his best friend calling.

"Sakura-chan! It's time for breakfast." Mikan stops playing with her hair and leaves Natsume's sight. Natsume closes his eyes and when Mikan passes him, he grabs Mikan's arm.

"Ah! Natsume!" Mikan calls out. Natsume doesn't move, he just whispers:

"Just stay with me for a bit." Mikan is about to argue but looking how cute Natsume is in his sleep, she stays.

All of a sudden, a white rabbit with an old watch in its hand jumps out of a bush and yells out as he runs across them:

"ooh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late." Then he disappears into another bush. The trio are dumbfounded because for one reason, it was not that Ruka maxed out his Alice just to communicate with a rabbit, it was about how all three of them heard what the white rabbit had said. Another surprise as the white rabbit ran by was that they saw the label on his shirt: GOAL - IMAI SUBARU.

"Guys! Did you see what I saw?" Mikan asks in surprise. The three all look at each other and quickly agree to catch this talking white rabbit. They forget about breakfast and all run the same way as the white rabbit with the old watch.

* * *

After a while, they lost the rabbit. Mikan begins to promenade on a path as her attention is focused on colorful butterflies flying over the three of them. Natsume is grouchy as they slowed the pace. It is either because they lost the white rabbit and a chance to save Imai Subaru, or because Mikan isn't paying attention to Natsume. Either way, it isn't Ruka's business. He's wrapping his head over the Zeigeber Fly's clue. They are all in their own minds that they don't see a Sweeper-dog erasing the same path that the three are on. When the Sweeper-dog gets near the three, Mikan questions:

"Umm... excuse me?" But the sweeper ignores her, and walks around them to continue erasing the path. Mikan looks at the path-less, darkness and asks: "Uh! Now which way should we go?" Suddenly, Natsume lits a fire in his palm. He looks around and heads towards the woods. Mikan looks at Ruka. Ruka shrugs and the two follow Natsume.

As they walk into the woods, different mutated and types of owls "oooh ooh" into the darkness. Mikan is confused because she thinks that it is night time. _When did morning flew by so quickly?_ Nothing made sense. What rings in their heads as they keep walking is the Zeigeber Fly's clue: ' _TIS. DAWN. DO. SHAKE. TO. CORE. B. O. I. Z. U. Q. T.'_ This phrase repeats itself over and over again until the phrase morphed into: 'THE SUN WILL BE OUT, UNTIL THEN SPOT A BLUE CATERPILLAR.' And that new phrase repeats itself over and over again.

* * *

When the trio get out of the woods, daylight finally shown. Mikan is rejuvenated.

"YES! Finally the sun!" She is ecstatic that she does not realize that she stepped on blue slimy liquid.

"Ow, ow ow!" Mikan is startled.

"Who's there?" She asks alertly. Natsume and Ruka are all vigilant.

"Just. plzzz. get. off. my..." Mikan looks down and sees a facial reflection. She steps back until she isn't standing on blue. Unexpectedly, the blue liquid morphed into an old giant blue caterpillar. This old blue caterpillar wears glasses and has a vapor cigar in his prolegs. He smokes it.

"what. may. i. do. for. u?" The caterpillar asks in choppy letters as he also shudders. Ruka steps up and realizes something.

"Blue Caterpillar. You're the blue caterpillar! We need help. We-"

"Sorry. May. u. repeat. that. again?" The caterpillar's position is different: he was laying on his back, and now it is on his stomach, but he was still shuddering _(or is that shivering?)_. Ruka repeats:

"We need to-"

"Sorry. son. u. r. not. the. chosen. one." All three are outright confused. _  
_

"What? what do you mean?" Mikan is nervous.

"u. need. to. be. the. chosen. one. from. a. competition. of. alices." _Huh?_ The caterpillar continues.

"The. one. that. succeeds. in. channeling. ur. alice. towards. me. to. make. me. my. final. form. shall. gain. the. answer. u. r. looking. for." Natsume understands.

"Ok. So what do we need to do?" The caterpillar shakes his head.

"I. can-not. tell. u. son. u. should. figure. that. out." The three think about it for a moment and realize that they must work together to make this old caterpillar a butterfly. Ruka gathers information from other animals in the surrounding area, mostly different types of birds and insects. Natsume creates a heating spot for the old caterpillar, because he figured out that the caterpillar was cold. _No wonder the caterpillar looked so blue._ Mikan does not know what to do, because her alices are either Steal, Insert or Nullification. She is nervous for a bit, but then starts chatting up with the old caterpillar. Soon enough, she was back to being her old self again. As she is babbling on and on about herself, she suddenly has a surge of energy from the sun that gives her spiritual focus to make the old caterpillar instantly fall asleep in a cocoon. For Mikan, the experience was unexpected, but for Natsume and Ruka, it looks like Mikan is a natural at her new alice. A bird nearby tweets in Ruka's ear and after tweeting, Ruka is amazed.

"Natsume, Mikan has developed a new alice!" Ruka exclaims as he tries to know what kind of expression is Natsume making. He continues.

"It's called the Goddess Alice." Suddenly everything stops. Mikan stops what she's doing, and Natsume shoots a look at Ruka. Mikan aggressively walks towards Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, what did you say?" She sounds mad.

"Uhhh..."

"Ruka-pyon, are you telling me that I have Goddess Alice?" Ruka stares into Mikan's brown orbs but still doesn't say anything.

"RUKA tell me!" Ruka spills the beans and explains to Mikan that having pure positive intentions lead to her gaining a new alice: The Goddess Alice. The research on this kind of alice is unknown. Thus, nobody knows how to control it. The only other incident that happened is from millennium years ago, and the only thing that was for sure was that this rare alice comes and goes out of the blue.

"Out of the blue?" Mikan asks rhetorically. She then looks at the blue liquid that was once there. _Does this alice have something to do with what I stepped in? But it is the old giant blue caterpillar's body no? It can't be it!_ Mikan brushes off the thought and looks at her result of the sleeping blue caterpillar. She sighs.

"I guess I'm not that invincible." She says as she feels utterly deflated. She covers her face, which makes Natsume and Ruka want to comfort her. All of a sudden, she hears a voice saying:

"Mikan Sakura, u did. a job. All three of u. did a job." Mikan opens her eyes and sees a blue butterfly flying over her head.

"Really?" Mikan asks.

"Yes. You see, thanks to raven kid for the warmth of his fire alice, I am no longer stuttering. Thanks to the blonde kid for the knowledge and team he has gathered here today. Lastly, thanks to you, child for bringing my youth on this sunny day. For your reward, it is: 'Every event that has happened happens for a reason. What you are searching for may just be under your nose."

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy! What's up? Thanks for the reviews. For every review, it drove me to write bit by bit. Today, I finished this chapter, but there is more to tell. I guess I'll be writing the next chapter soon. :D  
**

 **PS: Happy Early Easter! (plus: good luck on exams! - cuz, I'm gonna need it too!)**


	25. Alices in Wonderland? (part 2)

"Under my nose?" Ruka asks the blue talking butterfly. But the blue butterfly flies away.

"HEY! wait! WAIT!" Ruka runs, still wanting to talk to the butterfly. But Natsume stops him by signalling towards Mikan. The two then both look at Mikan, Mikan mutters to herself: 'Every event that has happened happens for a reason. What you are searching for may just be under your nose.' She says it over and over again as she is thinking. Suddenly, all three hears a familiar sound.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late!" It becomes louder. "Oh no, Oh dear! What happens if I'm late?" It is the white rabbit with a clock around his neck running past the trio and then dives into the bushes. Mikan analyzes the bush. She recites the phrase, and as she tilts her head sideways, she realizes something.

"Guys! I think I know what the blue caterpillar meant." Both Natsume and Ruka look at each other before turning back to Mikan.

"Spill it already!" Mikan points to her nose.

"under my nose' see?" She walks to the bush. "Doesn't the bush looks like a reversed mustache?" Both Natsume and Ruka were confused.

"um... what? Please explain."

"What? You guys don't see it? It's a mustache; when the blue caterpillar said under your nose; it's what's under the nose: A MUSTACHE. The white rabbit just lead us to the clue. If we were up-side-down, you guys would see a mustache from the bush." Mikan sighs.

"Gosh! I can't believe you don't see that." Mikan jumps through the bush.

"Wait up!" Ruka also jumps through the bush. Natsume sighs deeply before exclaiming:

"White panties! Don't think you are smarter than me." Once Natsume passed through the bush, he expects Mikan to throw a witty comment back at him, but instead, he bumps into her.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?" When he recovers, his expression is the same as the others.

* * *

On the other side of the bush, there is a huge table with teapots whistling to a melody that neither of them knew. A fog covers the scene, so the trio peeks through the hands of teapots. They see two figures singing: "A... very merry unbirthday to me! (to who?) to me! A very merry unbirthday to you! (who me?) Yes you! (oh me!) ..." Ruka whispers to Mikan.

"What's going on?" Mikan is just as confused as the boys.

"I don't know." Mikan whispers. Natsume cannot hear properly, so he asks:

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mikan yells. The whole tea party stops and watches Mikan. The singers start accusing the uninvited guests.

"How rude, how rude, how rude! There's no room!" Mikan gets up.

"But I see there are plenty of room."

"Ahh! But it's very rude to sit down without being invited." One of the singers notes. Natsume comments.

"Who would want to sit down and drink tea." The other responds back.

"No, no, no, no, no. We are not just drinking tea, we are celebrating!" Mikan gets excited.

"What are you celebrating? Is it someone's birthday?"

"NO! We celebrate unbirthdays!" _Uh?_

* * *

When the three understood what 'A Merry Unbirthday' means, they all introduced each other. Mad Hatter and March Hare have alices that control the teapots. The teapots are assembled like a symphony. They dance and sing with their pet Dormouse. What's so good about them is that they have a one track mind, so whenever Mad Hatter starts singing, March Hare and Dormouse would start to sing too and they would forget that Mikan, Natsume and Ruka are even present. Mikan grabs Natsume and they run towards a gate. Ruka sees them running and catches up to them. As they pass through the gate, they don't see that there is a symbol of a red heart.

The three walk into the dark as the singing fades away. Mikan suddenly holds Natsume tightly.

"What is it? I thought my girl wasn't scared."

"Of course I'm not... scared. It's just a lil dark that's all."

"Well, at least, I'm not complaining. It's actually nice to be a guy." Mikan lets go.

"Wait! No. That's not what I mean, and you know it." Mikan sticks out her tongue, but Natsume cannot see. Mikan says:

"I'm gonna walk with Ruka for now. Hmph!" They keep walking until a red light and some laughter are on the other side of the dark.

"Where are we?" Once the three got out of the dark and almost touched the red light. They see a cage full of muscular, tough men on the other side. There are laughter and beer all inside the cage.

"Are they prisoners?" Mikan asks. Ruka scans the area and as he steps behind, he accidentally presses the red light. The cage door opens and and then shuts automatically. Ruka's eyes are pinned on the target. Imai Subaru.

"Noo no noo!" Mikan starts yelling as she grips the bars. Ruka realizes that they are stuck with these muscular, tough men. Their eyes look like they haven't been rested, nor eaten for days. All are watching Mikan like a prey. Ruka wants to warn Natsume. But Natsume understands immediately. He surround himself and Mikan with fire.

"Don't come any closer you barbarians!" One of the men starts chuckling. That chuckle grows as he steps out from the pack.

"Barbarians, you call us Barbarians? We're not savages. We had family, we had a life. But for some reason, we ended up here. The only thing we know is that a couple of days ago, a servant from the Red Queen gave us beer to chug down. Now we just want to know what brings you children around. How old are you guys anyways?"

"Fif-"

"Ruka don't!" Natsume interrupts.

"You don't need to explain yourself. Quick, we came here for a reason, let's not do anything more than that goal." Ruka keeps his eyes on the price. He needs to save Imai Subaru, who is tied up on a haystack in an isolated cage. He instinctively uses his Animal alice and very soon their cage breaks down. Ruka looks around and sees the muscular and hungry men injured all on the floor. Mikan exclaims.

"Ruka-pyon! That was awesome! How did you do that?" Ruka looks at Mikan fearfully and then at Natsume. He should his head; clueless. An applause is heard.

"That was very impressive. Wasn't that impressive White Rabbit?" When the three turns their heads around, they see a huge Red Queen size above them. The White Rabbit was next to her.

"Well, you miniatures are quite an entertainment." _Miniatures? How did we become mini?_ The Red Queen screams as it startled the three.

"LOOK UP, SPEAK NICELY, AND DON'T DO ANYTHING FISHY! I see everything from above here." They look up and smile.

"Yes your majesty."

"iT'S: YYAASSS! YOUR MA-JES-TY!" Mikan copies the Red Queen as she volunteers to curtsy.

"YYASSS! YOUR MA-JES-STY!"

"You two too! OTHERWISE, OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" Mikan stares at Ruka and Natsume. Natsume mutters: "do we have to?" The Queen's ears are sharp.

"WHAT IS IT THAT I HEAR?" Ruka quickly bow as he forces Natsume to bow too.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. We oblige to you." The Red Queen nods.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Mikan briefly explains the situation of setting Imai Subaru free.

"Set free? NO NO NO NO NOOOO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. HE IS GOING TO BE DUE FOR TRIAL."

"Trial? What for?" Natsume asks without formality.

"For stealing my red roses and painting white roses red. It should be death sentence: OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Mikan asks calmly:

"Your majesty, if I may ask, shouldn't this death sentence be sentenced already, why wait?"

"Because the witnesses haven't arrived yet."

"What if we made you a deal." Mikan asks curiously.

"Deal? What can you give me?"

"A millennium of red roses, every month, it can be brought to you." Right when Mikan said that, Natsume interjected.

"Mikan! You're crazy! What are you saying?"

"It's alright Natsume. I've got this under control." Mikan looks at the Red Queen's thoughtful expression.

"A millennium of red roses, you can do that every month?"

"For sure." Mikan circles her finger, once, twice, and three times. All of sudden, a millenium of roses in a bouquet appears. The Red Queen gasps. Mikan lifts up the heavy bouquet of roses to the sky. One of the servants grabs it and gives it to the Queen.

"Wow! They are magical!" Mikan nods.

"Yes they are." She looks at Ruka. Ruka understands. He whispers to Natsume: _It's the Goddess Alice again._

* * *

As the Red Queen admires her roses, Mad Hatter and March Hare arrive.

"YYAASS, Your Ma-jes-sty!" The Red Queen declares.

"I am releasing the prisoner." Mad Hatter rejects.

"No! That prisoner is the most dangerous being alive. Healing and then feel pain all in one. We cannot have this being alive."

"What do you suggest Mad Hatter? Those miniatures want to set them free." The Mad Hatter and March Hare look down.

"You guys! Again!?" Mikan smiles as she waves.

"No no no no no! Your Majesty. They are creepers. Liars even! We must not let them go." Mad Hatter accuses.

"YES! Liars and robbers that stole our tea!" The March Hare chimes in. The Red Queen interjects.

"What accusations are you spewing? You are in my castle, in the Red Heartsland. That young lady gave me roses which is a millennium more times better than what you guys could offer. I'm going to set the prisoner free!" The Mad Hatter stops the Queen.

"Please your Majesty, let me have a moment with these people."

"FINE! But if I see anything fishy. OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" The Red Queen leaves with her guards, but the white Rabbit stays. The Mad Hatter looks below at the miniature Mikan, Natsume and Ruka. He says:

"I don't do violence but I do want you guys to solve these two riddles for me." The trio from below gulps. The Mad Hatter continues.

"If you answer them correctly within 1 minutes, I will allow this prisoner to walk free." Mikan looks at Natsume. Natsume nods and Mikan says:

"FINE! But you better keep your word."

"Of course!" Mad Hatter signs a 1: "We hurt without moving, we poison without touching. We bare the truths and the lies. We are not judged by or size, who are we?" And then March Hare steals the white Rabbit's clock and times it.

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka all think as they repeat the phrase. They then discuss among themselves. About twenty seconds in, Ruka exclaims: WORDS.

Mad Hatter signs a 2: "I'm always there, some distance away. Somewhere between land or sea and sky I lay. You may move towards me, yet distance I stay." Mikan starts reminiscing about the first day she got her Alice back because Mad Hatter spoke of the sea and the sky, and that reminds her of the ocean.

"Yo! Polka? White panties? Bubbly girl?" Mikan does not respond. She mouths a word though. She breaths a "O"; "I"; "Z"; "OWN". Natsume exclaims: "HORIZON!"

All of sudden, Imai Subaru's cage fell down, and he is free.

"Imai-sempai! Imai-sempai!" Ruka tries shaking him awake, but Imai Subaru stays unconscious. Natsume and Ruka quickly untie the ropes and pick him up. Using Mikan's Goddess Alice, she twirls her fingers five times. On the fifth time, Mad Hatter, March Hare and White Rabbit all blink their eyes simultaneously and poof!

"WHERE DID THEY GO?"

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy! So exams were a week over... haha. And I can't believe it's the 1st anniversary since this story was launched. O.o I hope you liked this chapter!**


	26. Identity Thief

Back at the Academy, an uninvited 'group of party people' enters that causes many teachers and professors to hurry the students inside the school. However, it is nearly impossible because this group of party people introduce themselves circus entertainers. The people all wore masks that it makes the adults all suspicious. The younger students are engrossed with an advertisement of Reo Mori as a Music-Magician. It shows:

 _REO MORI, THE CELEBRITY STAR COMEBACK_

 _AS A MUSI-MAGI-CIAN! COME ALL AND ENJOY THE SHOW._

There are trumpets and trombones playing louder and louder as the group of circus entertainers unleash their skills in performance. For the children, it is fun and surprising to watch. But the professors and teachers are horrified with this development. Among the professors and teachers is Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei. Narumi-sensei wants to quickly handle the situation by doing a lockdown protocol. But Misaki-sensei proposes to wait for the principals to decide.

"But it's taking forever!" Narumi-sensei cries as he is agitated.

"Just a few moments." Misaki-sensei replies. As the three principals from inside the buildings are done discussing, a loud voice startles the students and professors/teachers. A man with a familiar white mask over the eyes with jet black spiky hair and a few golden earrings in one ear projects his voice in a megaphone.

"Hello! And Welcome children from the Alice Academy. We are the Circus Company, here to perform a wonderful spectacle featuring Reo Mori, a musi-magician." The students give a big shout out.

"REO! REO! REO!" One of the students shouts:

"LOVE YOU REO MORI!" As Persona (aka: Rei Serio) keeps talking on the megaphone, the King of this "circus company" whispers into Reo Mori's ear.

"Reo Mori, you must perform your best. Let your alice go wild and monopolize your surroundings. Don't fear anything! You are the center and critical component to this masterplan. Do you roger that?" Reo Mori with a straight face and a robotic tone answers.

"Ro-ger that, you're Highness"

"That's my boy!" The King ruffles the musi-magician's head as Reo Mori systematically puts on his mask and goes on centre stage. It is right after Persona finishes his sentence: "... Now please enjoy this small teaser, Reo Mori on the piano!" The audience is wild and all cheers for the familiar nut brown hair, a black top hat with a white mask over the eyes. The smile that Reo makes that seems like a smirk or a flirt is gazed by the female students. They are all swoon over.

* * *

During that time, Ibaragi Nobara secretly contacts the HSP and reports the plan.

"HSP? HSP? I bare news for you."

"Speak!"

"It's the King. He has come as a circus company to retrieve Pon from solitude. They realized Harada Misaki was a fake." The HSP with all the other principals all hear Nobara and gasp.

"We should evacuate the students immediately. The students should be our priority."

"No! We should move the prisoner far away as possible. That way the circus company won't bother us."

"WHAT are you talking about? We should corporate with the circus company and give them back the prisoner, that way everyone would be safe." Yukihira Kazumi stays silent as he listens to all the suggestions being put on the table. When everyone gives their input, Kazumi speaks.

"All of your suggestions are worthwhile, but remember we are Alice Academy. That means there's something you all forgot to mention. It is also a rule in the agenda: 'In case of emergency situation, alices are allowed to protect the academy from all cost'. Therefore, we will not set the prisoner free, we will use our alices to defeat those invaders, and get back Harada Misaki, our Identity Thief."


	27. Heal or Damage

In the bubble of Time Transport, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume met up with Nodachi-sensei.

"Guys, where have you been? You know-" Nadacchi-sensei asks, but then stops himself as he sees Imai Subaru's body.

"Is he dead?" Mikan shakes her head.

"No sensei, he's just unconscious."

"Well, let's just put him over there... Should I even ask how you guys got him?" Mikan started to explain but Natsume interrupted her.

"No Just don't. I'm gonna have a huge headache if you do." Nodachi-sensei looked between Natsume to Mikan to Ruka, and then sigh.

"Well whatever is going on here between you three, I hope it's not anything that modified the timeline." Mikan opens her mouth to speak but Natsume again cuts her off.

"It shouldn't. We didn't change the timeline."

"Well good. Either way, I will know once we go back to the present."

* * *

HOTARU'S POV:

"Nii-chan!" I called out to my brother, who is now, I'm guessing 21, if I'm 16... _(Chapter 13)_ We are placed in Egypt of some year since this Time Traveling system brought me to my brother. Apparently, since the battle in the Alice Academy, my brother has been here for the longest time.

"What is it Hotaru?" My brother asks.

"Nothing, I just thought that we've been here for way too long. Do you know when we will be changing scenery?"

"Who knows! You are the techno-expert... you tell me."

"Well according to the information I gathered around here and the time we've spent here, added with what I experienced before, I think it's unpredictable..." Once I realize that I answered my own question, I freeze.

"But then, does that mean we will be stuck in here forever? I don't really want to."

"It's not for us to decide Hotaru. It's just the way it is." I sigh. _As long as I'm with my brother, I will be alright. I don't wish to be separated from my brother. I already miss my best friend; I cannot afford to be separated from my brother again._

In Egypt, my older brother sits in a medical tent all day and helps the unknown passer-by's injuries with his healing Alice. He never once used the pain Alice to transfer the pain from one stranger to the next. Me, I try to gather some tools I see lying around and try to make a shelter; fruit basket; anything to keep us Imai siblings alive. I never ask what my brother went through when we were separated. I just know that he's been here ever since.

* * *

BACK TO THE TIME TRAVELLING BUBBLE: (Ruka's POV)

I've been sitting next to the older brother of Imai Hotaru, trying to decide what to say to him: _I either tell the truth about my feelings for his sister, or should I just tell him that he's been saved from... From what? Time Frame?_

"Ughhh!"

"What is it?" Natsume asks in concern.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself, and got a bit frustrated."

"Then switch with me. You've been watching over since you three got back. It's my turn." Nodachi-sensei suggests.

"No. I'm alright. Sorry I-" Suddenly, the unconscious Imai Subaru moves.

"Ahh! Look! He's moving!" Mikan exclaims (as she cut off Ruka's speech). All eyes are on the now-unmoved-body.

"Uh? But I clearly saw Oni-chan moving!" Natsume squints his eyes and presses his lips together as he stares at Mikan, who suddenly stops herself from saying anymore.

"What did you say? Who's your Oni-chan, huh?" Natsume starts to tackle _or tickle_ Mikan. Mikan argues:

"Well, it could be my older brother!" And the couple were goofing off to the side. I look back at Imai Subaru, who seems unconscious again. _Oni-chan?_ I scratch my head... _Why would Mikan call Imai-san Oni-chan?_

IN THE UNCONSCIOUS IMAI SUBARU'S MIND: (Subaru's POV)

 _Something's giggling; wait no, it's chuckling... no there's two people chuckling... where am I anyways? Why do I feel so much pain?! I should get rid of this pain! I need to..._

"AHHHHH!"

"Imai-san!"

"ARRRGHHH!"

"Imai-san!"

"No, it's oni-san... oni-san..."

"ARRRRUGHHHHH!"

"WHAT! NO, what did Hotaru says..." a person whispers and then the same voice calls out: "Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" I stopped yelling as I took someone's hand; I think it's the person who called me 'Ni-chan."

"Hotaru? Is that you?" The person suddenly pushes my hand as 'it' took away 'its' hands.

"Why are you calling me Hotaru?" Then a guy with blonde hair makes me sit up-right.

"Where am I?" I look around as it still seems blurry. The guy with blonde hair says:

"You're safe, Imai-sempai. We saved you." _Saved me? Saved me from what?_ Then there was another voice in my mind.

"Kill them, kill them... you should unleash the pain! You've gathered so much pain, just unleash it all, unleash your pain!" The voice suddenly took over my body. I throw my arms around and the next thing I know, fire was surrounding me and dark shadows everywhere. I only heard yells.

"No! Stop Natsume! You're gonna kill him."  
"Why should I not kill him huh? He's not the Imai Subaru that we knew! He's a fake!"

"What? Noooo..." I cover my ears to not hear multiple voices, and I swing my arms across.

* * *

BACK AT THE ACADEMY:

"Your Majesty, it's time." One of the mask subordinates tells the King of Alice-Hunters.

"Alright, now it's time!" In the background, Reo Mori finishes up his piano performance on a real stage. Instead of cheering and screaming of fan girls; when the last note is played, the whole audience goes silent. The King steps up to the stage.

"Everyone, Hello! Nice to meet you all. The name is Magistica, and I'm your Master and your Magician to make you all dream in peace and eternity." He then signals to one of the mask Alice-Hunter who creates a barrier around the spectacle area. Then another mask Alice-Hunter 'magically' makes everyone fall asleep. Then another Alice-Hunter, a techno-guy scans the crowd for unique Alices to be recruited.

As everything was under control, the King suddenly gets a call from a special person.

"Yes mother, what do you want? I'm busy over here."


	28. A Glimpse of the King's Past

A few minutes ago at the Academy, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serena-sensei and Jinno-sensei all meet up with Shiki Masachika, the MSP and Yukihira Kazumi, the HSP inside the High school division building. They are all surprised to see Ibaragi Nobara back since the teachers never heard from her after she left the Academy for her husband Serio Rei. Some professors are panicky because of the commotion outside; with the circus company. But HSP and MSP already have a plan in motion. The professors believe that all students are inside safe. However, they don't know that the teachers with the principals are in an isolated room with no speakers, nor signals to communicate outside the room. So when Reo Mori, the Magi-Musician plays his piano and sings his melodic songs, all the students in other rooms are affected; most especially, in the gymnasium. Many students that watched the spectacle, are hypnotized by the voice pheromone. Ando Tsubasa and Matsudaira Hayate who were among the 'spies' for HSP try to warn the HSP in advance, but fail, because the last thing they heard before being brainwashed by Reo Mori's singing was a shadow person handing a phone to a big guy in the spotlight: "Yes mother, what do you want? I'm busy over here."

* * *

The King listens on the phone. A shaken soft voice is heard.

"Darling... I... need... you.. to.. come.. back." The King sighs in distress as he knew the situation. His Alice-Hunter looks at the King with concern, but the King shrugs.

"Mother, I know what you want me to do. I won't go back to you. I'm busy with my master plan."

"But... Kuonji Jr. I need... you... to... come... back... for... me..." The King closes his eyes as he imagines his mother in bed sick from the years of Gulliver's pills. He could never imagine that this year would be the year where his mother would fall. He remembered the time when his mother made him with her soul-sucking Alice, and that this Alice will become his energy and flesh of him to be able to achieve his dream. His dream is to dominate all the Alice-users, and his first master plan of controlling the students in Alice Academy is the first step to accomplishing his dream. The King gets distracted by the sound of his mother.

"But son, I... really... need... you..." The King squeezed his eyes as he wants to engrave the last words of his mother before hanging up.

"Son... please..." His mother pleads softly. The King's eyes were still squeezed as he has all those flashbacks with his mother.

 _"okaasan! okaasan!" Kuonji Jr. was running in a field of flowers with his mother behind him. The King remembers his younger self with his mother eating candy jelly worms. He sucked the candy worm and made a pouting face._

 _"What is it boy?" His mother asked._

 _"I think the worm is real... and I think I killed it!" His mother chuckled._

 _"Oh Kuonji Jr. you are so silly."_

 _Another flashback was an older Kuonji Jr. developing his Alice."Mom? What's going on with me?" His mother watched him float in the air the first time, then shooting fireballs another time, then controlling territories using territory pheromone in recent years. Every new Alice development made Kuonji Jr. older until becoming a man. The mother was in total denial since she saw Kuonji Jr.'s newest edition of Alice. She murmured to herself: "No, no, no! This can't be happening... How can this be?" At night when his mother thought that Kuonji Jr. was asleep, he would peek into the kitchen and would hear his mother talking to herself: "Dear Lord from above, I know I should not be asking for forgiveness, but I feel like in the future, the Alice Academy will not be safe. I know my son's look in the eyes, it was the same as Kuonji's. I'm sorry Yuka, I'm sorry for betraying you. I didn't know this would happen... please forgive me." In Kuonji Jr's heart, he could not understand, nor acknowledge the fact that his mother said all of that. He knew that the fast-aging was not normal, and he soon set up a plan to travel near the areas of Alice Academy. He found followers, which he called Alice-Hunters, and his group built a cave in the Northern Forests.  
_

The King opens his eyes as he cannot hear any words from the other side of the phone. He hangs up the phone and with the minds of the students at Alice Academy, he starts to command the Techno-Alice-Hunter to select the few useful ones and categorize the others.

* * *

The King's mother hangs up the phone as she realizes that she was talking to nobody. She curses as she still remembers the last day she was at the Alice Academy.

 _"Lu-Luna, what are you doing?" Kuonji asked shockingly._

 _"It's for your own good." Luna said as she sucked away Kuonji's soul, and a dead body was left on the ground...  
_ Luna's thoughts were then transferred to the journal news where she read that Kuonji was sent to prison for life. She thought: "How is that possible?" But since she is sick in bed, she cannot move as actively as before, the only thing she wants to do is write a message to her son and to the HSP at the Alice Academy.

"SERVANT! SERVANT!" She calls in a rasp voice. The servant comes.

"Yes young Empress."

"Please get me paper and pen. I want you to write something for me before I... disappear..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reading! What do you think about this chapter? Is it detailed or is there anything you don't get? Let me know. I thought I could make it longer, but for now, this is what I accomplished... sigh... stay tune for the next chapter!


	29. The Battle for Control

**A/N:** Thanks for the review mikan26; Luna actually 'created' her son from her Soul-sucking Alice, because she missed Kuonji, former ESP.

* * *

Harada Misaki's POV:

You would think an enemy would keep their pride possessions safe and in a dark isolated room... Well, that's not the case for me. I actually cannot be seen by anybody only the enemy and their goons... and that is also iffy for me. I mean, I'm in this wide open arena full of students, and none of those students see me as Harada Misaki. I even spotted Tsubasa, my best friend and boyfriend, and even he can't see me.

How do the Alice-Hunters identify me? well, they put a metallic ankle brace on me like some kind of animal, and I'm the only one who has it. I tried to escape a few times when the Alice-Hunters departure their cave, but I failed miserably. They've got a 24hr surveillance on me that I, with an evolved dopple-ganger/makeshifter alice am stuck in this situation.

How did this happen to me? Well, what happened was in the cave of the Northern Forest. It's actually pretty shameful for me to admit it, but I felt pity towards Reo Mori, the lost-fame musician. In the past, even though I despise his act of fame, he nevertheless, always makes disgusting jokes, and his fans would always laugh with him. Now, he looks dead in the eyes and never has an opinion on anything. I know it was a mistake to act on my own. But I knew the Ice Princess and Persona would understand my doings. The fact that Reo Mori was being treated like a puppet on the piano made not just me, but my comrads' blood boil. I wanted to save him, so I attempted to break Reo Mori out from a cage that the Alice-Hunters' kept him in. One of the Alice-Hunters witnessed my attempt, and bang my head onto the bars of the cage. The next thing I knew was me in a cage next to Reo Mori's. I'm guessing they took my communication gadgets that Kitsenume and Koko gave me, and put an ankle brace instead. A few moments later, the King himself tried to interrogate me since my alice wore off and I was back to being Harada Misaki. I tried to keep my mouth shut from the tactics they tried to pull such as drowning my head in a bucket of ice water, frizzing my red blossom hair in a fire, trying to electrocute my whole body. Anything... really, they did anything to make me speak. But I just shut my eyes and the only thought that ran through my brain was Ando Tsubasa. _Please save me!_

Kuonji Jr.'s POV:

I AM IN CONTROL. I convince myself. I knew that I shouldn't have hung up on my mother, because my gut feeling tells me that she would die really soon. "BUT THIS MASTERPLAN MUST BE SEEN THROUGH!"

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" One of the Alice-Hunter asks.

"Ah yes! Nevermind me. Let's keep going with the plan."

"Your Majesty, Jacklyn has completely scanned through the spectators of the arena. He has chosen those useful alice-users. What should we do next?"

"Good. keep those in check; we will expand our territory. Use those alice-users to find Pon, and have one of our alice-hunters' control those souls, and attack on any professors."

"YES Your Majesty!" I sit back as I gaze the scene. All these students; I chuckle. They are so clueless to what they are about to do. I chuckle again.

Yukihira Kazumi's POV: [aka: HSP]

I'm explaining my plan to the professors in this isolated room when a banging sound is at the door. Narumi is about to ask "Who is it?" When Misaki shuts his mouth. We all hear the people outside.

"I guess this is an empty room, let's move on." Yamada Serina mouths: "Are those students?" I look around the room and all the professors have the same feeling as I do. _Something bad happened._ But Nobara is focused on the plan.

"Does everyone know their responsibilities to save the Academy?" All the professors stare at Nobara and nod.

"Alright! HSP, let's pull through this plan."

"Of course!" And all the people inside the isolated room quietly exit out of it.

* * *

Part of the plan is for elementary teachers and a part of the middle school teachers to sneak in and save the students in the high school gymnasium since that's where the 'so-called King' is, according to Mochu and Koko's intel. _Remember Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme are all situated at Muddy-Muddy Pond in the Eastern Forest [Chapter 13]._

The other part of the plan is to find a remedy that can wear off the control on the students and professors. That job is for Nobara, Jin-sensei and Yamada-sensei to do. The rest of the plan is for HSP to contact the high school students who are not controlled by the 'King' and set up a divergent plan to be rid of the enemy. Of course, the HSP also has a secret plan to rescue Harada Misaki and have Pon avoid contact with 'the King'.

* * *

Ando Tsubasa's POV:

"psh... Ando, do you hear me? Ando, do you hear me?" I shake my head as I try to focus my attention on the sound in my ears. I open my eyes and become aware that I had earphones in my ears. I reply back groggily.

"Yea... who might you be?"

"I'm Yukihira Kazumi." _Yukihira Kazumi? that is... the HSP!_

 _"SIR!" I screamed a bit._

"Shhh... keep your voice down, I want you to gather up a rescue team about 4 players, and have them rescue Harada. She should be within your field of vision, however, I know it's hard for you to move right now, so set up a broken telephone method and try to look out for your partner." I close my eyes as I imagined my wife's happy witty expression. _Such a brave soul._

"Roger that boss." And I was already contacting my teammates.

"Yoichi, Akira and Amane..."


	30. Imai Subaru's Remnant or Wraiths

Meanwhile, in the TIME TRAVELING BUBBLE; A being that was Imai Subaru has become flesh and bones, and now is chasing Mikan, Ruka and Nodacchi-sensei around this bubble.

"What is that?" Mikan asks.

"No sure. But it isn't Imai-san anymore." Ruka replies.

"Step away! I'll burn it to crisp." Natsume declares.

"No! It might still be Imai-san." Mikan conjures. Nodacchi-sensei's face pale and says:

"That's definitely not Imai Subaru anymore. Natsume, quickly kill it! It's gonna disturb the time travelling window."

"Alright!" And Natsume burns the corpse, and dies.

"NOOOO! ONI-SAN!" Mikan yells.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you calling Imai-san, your oni-san!" Ruka asks.

"I don't know. I don't remember. But it's like my inner voice telling me that I should call him that." Ruka becomes more confused than before, but stops asking Mikan.

All of a sudden, the time traveling bubble goes berserk and Nodacchi-sensei mutters:

"Oh no oh no oh no!"

"What is it?" Natsume asks in a demanding tone.

"We are going into uncharted territory. I've read a bit of it, I think it's called the Speed Force." As Nodacchi-sensei finished his sentences, two more floating corpses fly towards the group.

"Ahhh!" Mikan screams as she runs away.

"polka! Stop screaming like a child, and move away already!" Mikan stops right in front of Natsume as she pouts.

"What did you say?" She lifts her head like a snob and says:

"How about this? I'm not a scaredy cat. You Fox-eyes! You just gotta aim at them and not at me." Natsume focuses on the corpses as he mutters under his breath.

"Mikan, be serious already." Suddenly, Mikan obtains the Goddess Alice again. But this time, it's not just Mikan that Ruka sees. He sees a faded Imai Hotaru, mouthing: "save me." Mikan, as a golden goddess strikes her sun ray beam at the flying corpses, and automatically becomes unconscious as Imai Hotaru's shadow also disappears. Nodacchi-sensei was surprised as he comments:

"That was amazing to defeat all the time wraiths in the speed force." The Time Traveling bubble shakes a bit and the next thing all four of them knew was that they are back at the present day Alice Acadamy.

 **END OF CHAPTER 30**

* * *

 **SIDE NOTE (FYI)** A Time Remnant is a version of someone from a fractured Timeline.

A Time Wraith is a being that attacks anyone who broke the rules of the Speed Force.

 **INTERPRETING THE CHAPTER:** Imai Subaru was a Time Remnant when Mikan and the gang found him. But then he turned into a Time Wraith? Is that even possible?


	31. A Tragic Funeral

**A/N:** I just finished a summer class... and I feel like writing... so let's see what my imaginative brain can cook up... Enjoy!

* * *

Mikan's POV:

 _"Mikan, be serious already."_ I remembered hearing Natsume mutter under his breath. The next thing I knew, I felt a surge of energy at the palms of my hands, and a strong force forced me to aim my palms at the flying corpses of Imai Subaru. I felt like I wasn't in the right mind frame. After destroying the flying corpses. I fainted. But the last thing I heard was Nodacchi-sensei comment.

 _"That was amazing to defeat all the time wraiths in the speed force."_ I thought: _Does that mean I did something good? Well, that's good I guess..._ And my eyes shut into blackness.

* * *

Nodacchi-sensei, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka return to the present day of Alice Academy. They cannot believe what was going on. Everyone is wearing black and is quiet. Their heads are bowed down in front of three tombstones. Mikan whispers to Natsume.

"Who died?" The people around them shot death looks at the two.

"Sorry." Mikan excuses herself. The four are at the back of the assembly of students that they don't know who's funeral it is. A finger taps on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan responds by turning her head towards the direction of the tap. It is Shouda Sumire.

"Ha-ra-da Mi-sa-ki's." She whispers softly and in syllables. Mikan gasps.

"No way. How?" Sumire shakes her head.

"Come on, Permy, tell me." A few students around Mikan shoots death looks at Mikan again.

"Sorry sorry." All of a sudden, a voice emerges.

"Alright. Thank you everyone for the silence." A more familiar voice speaks.

"Alright students, please go back to your dorms, classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. Your professors may lead the way." As the students and some professors walk and lead away; back to their dorms, a man in his late twenties cries out:

"Nooo, Misaki!" Mikan, Natsume and Ruka follow the crying sound and spot Ando Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Is it really true? Did Misaki-sempai..."

*Sniff* *sniff* "Oh Mikan! it's you. Yes. And it's all because of me. I shouldn't have let her get pierced with an arrow." He cries.

"arrow?"

"Yes...

* * *

 _A few days prior to the Funeral... Tsubasa and the team: Youichi, Amane and Akira figured out Misaki's identity without the enemies' knowledge. They were careful to pull Misaki out from the line of Alice-Hunter army inside the high school gymnasium/stadium. However, Akira's communication gadget slipped from his sweaty hands when they were just about to exit the gymnasium. The sound of a 'Clack' shot some Alice-Hunter heads over to the exit and the next thing they knew, they were running for their lives._

 _They went through different hallways, but soon some mindless students cornered them. The enemies were controlling these mindless students, so the team and Tsubasa could not attack them. Instead, they were standing on sewage. Tsubasa quickly let Misaki and the others go through before the students started to attack. Once Tsubasa fell through the sewage, they were brought down to a 'hole'. Basically, it was the underground prison where Persona stayed a long time ago._

 _'Darn it!' Misaki yelled out._

 _'How are we ever gonna get out of here.' All four of them were in the cell. Youichi took out a candy,_

 _'anti-Gulliver's Candy? It at least makes your brain calm.' He pops one in his mouth._

 _'No thanks Youichi. Are you even allowed to eat that?'_

 _'hmph!' Youichi ignored her. Tsubasa had an idea._

 _'Youichi, use your alice to make us break out of here.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Come on Youichi! I need you to corporate.'_

 _'well, only if your wife eats the anti-Gulliver's Candy.' Misaki blushed at the sound of the label 'wife'. She wasn't used to hearing that often. Tsubasa raised his eyebrows at her._

 _'FINE! But only one.'_ _Misaki said defeatedly._

 _'One is fine with me.' Youichi gave one of his anti-Gulliver's Candies to Misaki, Misaki popped it in her mouth, and then Youichi assembled his ghosts. In a few moments, with some manpower, the cell was broken. The team was free. They ran towards the stairs and up. But Misaki noticed that Akira and Amane were all running passed her._

 _'um, guys! what's going on with me?' Tsubasa turns his head towards Misaki, and Amane with his flashlight lights up a child-Misaki._

 _'Tsubasa? tell me what's wrong?' Tsubasa mutters to himself._

 _'I cannot believe Youichi would use that trick...'_

 _'TSUBASA?'_

 _'Yes! ummm... Youichi? Could you explain what's going on?' But Tsubasa got silence. Youichi was nowhere to be found. What happened was that Youichi was already on the first floor of the building, defending himself from mindless attacking students. Tsubasa, Akira and Amane told Misaki to hide as they attacked the enemies. Unfortunately, Misaki saw an arrow flying and was targeting straight to Tsubasa's blind spot. She jumped out from the sewage in her petite body and the next thing Tsubasa knew, Misaki was on the floor, bleeding excessively. The arrow pierced her heart. She died immediately."_

"There were attempts where Tsubasa wanted to go back in time and change the situation, but Nodacchi-sensei wasn't present, and nobody else had the time-traveling alice. Tsubasa was furious and is just beating himself up. It was inevitable for-" Tonochi Akira explains as Tsubasa interrupts him:

"Just don't say anymore Akira... Misaki is dead! We all know!" There is a deep silence for a few moments, then Tsubasa bursts out crying:

"SHE WAS MY WIFE! HOW COULD I LOSE MY WIFE!" and he balls out.

* * *

Natsume and Ruka give their silent moment to Harada Misaki, while Mikan comforts Tsubasa. The two men promenade around the area until they see two other tombstones. KOIZUMI LUNA and KOUNJI JUNIOR. Natsume gets cold feet.

"Ruka, do you see what I see?" Ruka nods.

"I cannot believe that this is the man that controlled the Alice-Hunters."

"And I cannot believe that Koizumi-san was still alive..." Ruka then spots a piece of paper.

"Hey, Natsume, it's a letter from Koizumi-san herself."

"Just let me burn it. Who needs to be reminded of her?"

"No, just let me read this to you.

 _'Dear Professors and Students from the Alice Academy,_

 _I'm sorry to tell you this late in time, but my Kounji Jr. is planning something big that will destroy the whole system of the Academy. I cannot let him do that. And so I'm writing this to you. Please stop him and his goons no matter what. I would help if I could but I can't. I've been sick since the Gulliver's Candy took a toll out of my body since the last time we fought. I know I'm selfish but I do wish the Academy well._

 _I'm absolutely sorry from the bottom of my heart,_

 _Signed: Koizumi Luna'_

*Ruka looks at Natsume for any opinion.

"That still does not justify anything."

"At least, you could say she died as a rightful woman."

"Hmph!" Mikan runs over to the two guys.

"What did I miss?" Ruka shows Mikan the letter; she reads it and then starts to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume asks.

"Because... I'm thinking my mother would always wish for Luna to do the right thing. She finally did."

"But it cost an innocent life." Natsume says as he means Harada Misaki.

"Yes, but look on the bright side, Natsume? The Academy is all right now. It's unfortunate to lose Misaki-sempai, yes. But look what she did for us? The Academy is safe. Students can keep learning and strive for their success. Misaki would want that."

"Are you sure?"

"hm?" Mikan looks at Natsume, confused at the question.

"I said, are you sure you want to join the Government and protect the Academy."

"I think so. I believe that's what Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai would want us to keep doing." Natsume stops questioning, and contemplates by himself of the possibility of working for the government.

* * *

Meanwhile, HSP, MSP and ESP are all inside the HSP's office looking at the scene outside.

"What do you think about the fugitive? Pon is it?" ESP asks as this question stops HSP's daydreams.

"Yes. Pon, a man with a few words... I did almost get a crack out of him. But after this battle, I believe that we will need a full interrogation on him. ESP and MSP, you two will be in charge of that. Bring a few agents with you to be eye witnesses."

"Of course, Yukihira-san." Yukihira Kazumi ushers the two to leave. He then sits at his desk and remembers a flashback of something that he shouldn't have witnessed in the battle.

 _Yukihira was behind closed doors near the interrogation room. He never would have thought that the infamous King, he heard about was Kounji Jr. and that the very same man found the secret interrogation room where Pon was held._

 _'Tell me everything you know Pon.' Kounji Jr. demanded as a few of his Alice-Hunter guards surrounded the place._

 _"Tell me and I will set you free.' But Pon kept his mouth shut._

 _'Tell the damn Z Organization hacker system...' Kounji Jr. yells. This time, Pon hummed in a way that annoyed Yukihira._

 _'it's nothing really. Just that Z boss said that there's a secret pin in this Academy and with just a push of a button, the Academy would explode and the virus of gaining information from nearest locations of all electronic network would be hacked.' Pon giggles insanely._

 _'Pon, you sure, you did not tell this to the principals in the school?'_

 _'nope.'_

 _'Alright! Sit tight Pon! I will get you back later... First..."_

The scene fades away as HSP is asleep and gets aroused by the sound of knocking on his office door.

* * *

At the graveyard, Ruka and the few others are finally heading back to their dorms. He is left alone walking as slowly as possible. He listens to the birds sing, his friendly animals appear from the forest and welcomes him back to the Academy. _We miss you_ The animals thought. Ruka replies back with a smile and thinks out loud: _I missed you guys too! how have you been?_ Suddenly, a hard wind blows and Ruka gets caught up with Imai Hotaru's voice. _Save me! Save me!_

"I'm listening Imai-san. What can I do for you?"


	32. Saving the Siblings

**FYI: THERE ARE ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE END. *crying excessively emoji***

 **A/N: For me, it's been my pleasure to write a story about GA, more specifically, to write a story that can be a continuation of the original manga. On its journey, there were bumps and many writer's block moments, but I made it through! Thank you in advance to my readers, followers, and favorites! Without the support, I may have been doomed. *contempt emoji* Now without further ado, I present you CHAPTER 32.**

Summary: Ruka finds and saves the Imai Siblings, and goes back to the Academy.

* * *

The wind blowing across Ruka's face makes him narrow his eyes as the wind turns into a blizzard. All of a sudden, Ruka is in a hot desert. He covers his eyes with his hands as the sun beams down on him. He walks for miles and miles, his feet getting heavier and heavier with each step he takes as he gets thirsty and sweaty. _Why am I in a desert? Where is Imai-san anyway?_

 _(Imagine Prison Break Season 5 desert scene; the opening also shows Michael Scoffield walking in the desert and fainting…)_

After what seems like forever, he finally get a glimpse of a campsite. There are medical tents everywhere with thirsty kids, heatstroke patients, and dying people as well. Ruka narrows his eyes again as he sees someone familiar. It couldn't be him… could it? He remembers the last time he saw the same man being disintegrated was right after Mikan used her Goddess Alice. But it was also odd to see Mikan use her Goddess Alice, because there was no earthly trigger to use it. Ruka then remembers the silhouette of Imai Hotaru that foreshadowed Mikan. No way, did Imai-san force Mikan on a whim to use her Goddess Alice? But how is that possible? He tries to find a scientific reason but gets interrupted by a shoulder tap.

"HEY!" Ruka turns around and just cannot believe to see his rival, Matsudaira Hayate.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asks.

"What do you mean? I've been here way before you did…"

"What?" Ruka is confused. Matsudaira chuckles and then he smirks.

"You see, Hotaru and I are together…" That comment really plants a fire bomb in Ruka's stomach.

"WHAT?" Ruka practically yells. It makes a few heads turn their direction.

"I'm not kidding, I was here first and I just proposed to Hotaru. You should've seen her…" Ruka stops listening and needs to release some anger at a punching bag. But since he is in a hot desert and how there are many people being treated, he swallows his feelings and asks 'semi-nicely':

"Can I see her already? I need to talk to her."

"Oh for sure, she's just in the techno tent, right over there." Matsudaira Hayate points to the furthest tent from the others. It has a sign of a penguin robot on it.

Ruka walks his way towards the tent, what he sees next, blows his mind: It is Imai Hotaru as a maiden lady fixing the bedsheets and wearing an apron. Ruka would've never imagined Imai-san to be the type to do housework. _That's because she's been trapped in the desert forever… You have to help her get out of that trance state…_ A small voice inside Ruka's head says. _Trance state? Trance state?!_ Ruka is frustrated as he cannot figure out how to make Imai-san snap out of it. Suddenly, the same violet, pierced eyes stare at Ruka's baby blue ocean eyes.

"Who are you?" She asks. For Ruka, the seed of the fire bomb turns into anguish and it feels like that seed is getting bigger. Seeing how Ruka doesn't respond, she repeats her question. Ruka swallows the rotten feeling and tells the precious lady about himself, and about the incidents and clues she has given him.

"Don't you remember any of it?" Ruka asks. Hotaru's blank face is all Ruka needs to shake her up physically.

"Imai-san! Don't you remember your friends? Tobita Yuu? Koko-san? Shouda Sumire? Natsume-kun? Sakura Mikan?" She shakes her head to every name except for the last.

"Sakura Mikan? The baka who followed me to Alice Academy…" She mutters. Ruka hears her and exclaims:

"YES YES! That's it! She's the baka who followed you to Alice Academy! Do you remember what your specialty in the Alice Academy?"

* * *

 _SIDE NOTE:_ At the Academy, Mikan sneezes. Natsume chuckles and comments:

"I guess someone's talking about you."

"No way! Nobody would be talking about me. It's just seasonal allergies." Natsume continues to chuckle as the couple takes a walk in nature.

* * *

When Imai Hotaru breaks out of her trance phase, she shouts out:

"Oni-san!" Right away, Ruka has a plan to rescue her brother. The two exit the tent and realize that the desert has turned into a coal mine field.

"Where are we?" Hotaru is puzzled, but after looking around, she comments:

"I never would've guessed that the desert that my brother saved lives in, turns out to be hurting Mother Nature. It's disastrous!" Hotaru looks at Ruka with a tear in her eyes. Ruka comforts her.

"It's not your fault." In the distance, the two see Imai Subaru hanging by a rope and his feet dangling.

"Oh no, is he dead?" Hotaru whispers.

"We can't be sure until we get to him." Ruka says. Their hands lock in one another, and with the combined courage they have left together, they run into the mine field.

The once Matsudaira Hayate that Ruka first encountered becomes a wind force that creates natural disasters in the mine fields. Ruka also keeps getting flashbacks of the day he first tries to save Hotaru's older brother.

"Oni-san!" Ruka snaps out of his train of thought as he searches for Hotaru. He finds her on the top of a crane which a rope is attached to Subaru's neck.

"I'll save you!" Hotaru yells.

"No wait!" Ruka yells, but it is too late, Hotaru cuts the rope and jumps from the crane. It is a long fall, but something swoops by and catches the Imai Siblings. When Hotaru opens her eyes again, she cannot believe that Ruka's favorite hazel colored eagle saves the two.

"But how?" Hotaru asks, as the eagle met up with Ruka.

"I actually wasn't sure if my buddy here would make it in time." Ruka pets his friend. Suddenly, a flash out of nowhere alerts Ruka. He looks around and noticing how Hotaru took the picture; instead of yelling at her, the two giggle.

"Let's head home." Ruka says. He takes Hotaru's hand on one side of him, and the eagle flies on the other side of him with an unconscious Subaru. With the Imai siblings safe, Ruka feels a sense of gratitude and completion to the heart.

 ** _CREATED: 07/26/2017; EDITED: 07/28/2017_**


	33. Back to a Dodge Ball game

**FYI: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! *cry***

* * *

It has been a few days since Ruka came back with the Imai Siblings… but Imai Subaru is always unconscious at the hospital. The doctors declared him in a coma state.

"I really hope it doesn't happen the way it happened the first time…" Ruka nervously murmurs to himself.

"My goodness gracious! You already said that like a million times. Stop remembering the bad… It will be different this time around!" Shouda Sumire tells Ruka as she and some close friends of Ruka know about the first encounter of Imai Subaru.

"Yeah bud, if anything happens to you, you know, you got us to save you…" Koko says. Ruka smiles weakly but is still nervous.

"… And don't fret on them either; the Imai Siblings are forever in your debt."

"Whatchu say Koko? I don't think so." Hotaru walks into the room as she responds to the comment.

"What? But Ruka told the whole story about saving you two."

"Yeah, but he probably left the part where I saved my brother ALONE, so that just means we Imai siblings, don't owe him anything." And then Hotaru's violet clear eyes lands on Ruka's blue ocean eyes. It seems like they were having a silent conversation. Koko gasps suddenly.

"Oh dear! I better run, Kitsuneme needs me. Sumire, you're fine by yourself?"

"Hmph! It's not like you can take care of me." Koko walks up to Sumire and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe."

"Always." And Koko disappears out the door.

"Aww… now that was lovey-dovey…" Sakurano Shuichi, Imai Subaru's best friend walks into the hospital room.

"Shut it Sakurano-sempai! It's none of your business." Sumire snaps at him. Sakurano giggles.

"How is he?"

"Same old, same old." Hotaru answers monotonously.

* * *

Outside, Mikan and Natsume are arguing about the idea of a dodgeball game. Natsume does not want to play this dodgeball game, because it will involve some touchy feelings, and he doesn't feel comfortable being emotional in public. On the other hand, Mikan wants to play this dodgeball game because it is a chance to get to know this 'transfer student' named Imai Hotaru, and it seems like a fun idea.

"FINE Fox-eyed face! I'm going to find other people to play."

"Hmph." Natsume looks away from Mikan and ignores her as she walks away from him. Mikan spots Sumire with Wakako Usami chatting, and asks to join the game. Sumire tempts to say no, but with Mikan so eager to play. She says:

"Actually, why not! It's been a while since we've played anyways."

"Really?" Mikan asks.

"Hmm… yeah! Don't you remember the first time, we've played dodgeball, you practically were against the whole class B in elementary years." Mikan chuckles as she blushes.

"Really? I did that?"

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Mikan laughs it off and says:

"Of course, I'm fine. I was just in a fight with Natsume. No big deal." Sumire and Wakako gasp. Even though, Sumire isn't in Natsume and Ruka's fan club since she's dating Koko, she still supports Wakako, the present president of the fan club.

"How dare—" Wakako starts, but gets stopped by Sumire.

"Mikan, you got to patch things up with Natsume… You do know he loves you, and only you."

"yeahh… but… he doesn't want to join the game." Sumire and Wakako look at each other and simultaneously say in shock.

"Are you serious?" Mikan lowers her eyes to the ground and the two get the idea. They decide to gather the former Class B students and whisper: "Gonna play dodgeball pass it on." The 'broken telephone' spreads so fast that Mikan does not have time to say Thank you to Wakako and Sumire. Instead, she explains the game to everyone. Natsume is leaning on a tree watching Mikan explain with a white board and marker in her hand. She really looks like a gym teacher, but he remembers her true occupation. He shakes his head and mutters to himself:

"That's too bad, she would've been great as a gym teacher."

"Who would?" A female voice shocks Natsume for a second.

"Oh! Imai. I was talking about polka over there."

"Sakura-san wants to be a gym teacher?" Ruka asks from behind. Natsume looks between Ruka and Hotaru.

"No no... You two done with the hospital? How's your brother?"

"Sakurano-sempai's taking care of him."

"Dodge ball?" Natsume suggests. Hotaru starts to refuse but Ruka pushes.

"It's just a game. You loved playing dodge ball last time."

"How would you know? We weren't that close." Hotaru asks.

"You can say I was observant. You even used your cannon to throw the ball back." Hotaru recollects that memory. Ruka looks at Natsume.

"You too dude. Let's just play before Sakura-san doesn't talk to any of us for the rest of our lives." Both Natsume and Hotaru know that that would happen if they don't at least entertain Mikan.

"Ok."

* * *

The game begins. It is Hotaru's team vs. Mikan's team. The game lasts for quite a while before it is only Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, Wakako and Anna on one side and Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochiage and Nonoko on the other side.

"I'm gonna win, Imai-san." Mikan declares.

"Not if I win before you." Hotaru mutters to herself. The students are using the Alice ball so whenever they throw the ball, their Alice is activated. Ruka throws it to Natsume as the Alice ball becomes full of spirited animals. Too bad, Natsume catches it; and also the spirited animals all like Natsume since it is Ruka's best friend. _**Ruka's out.**_ Natsume throws the ball towards Wakako and Sumire.

"Ahhh!" The two yell as the Alice ball turns into a fireball. The fireball disappears when it touches the two girls' legs at the same time. _**Sumire and Wakako are out.**_ Anna picks the ball up and throws it towards Koko and Kitenesume. The ball becomes a huge pink cupcake.

"YUMMM!" The two start salivating like dogs.

 _ **"Koko and Kitensume are out because of their lack of attention towards the game."**_ Mikan announces.

"WHAT?" The other students on the sidelines yell.

"Look at them!" The two boys are not paying any attention as they fantasize about food. This time, Mikan picks up the Alice ball with one hand, and holds Natsume's hand with the other.

"We will win comrade."

"Right. Whatever you say polka." Surprisingly, Mikan does not snap back at him. Her brown chocolaty eyes pierce through Hotaru's violet eyes, and for some strange reason, she gets swooped into a flashback.

 _Please smile, Mikan… Even if your smile is not for me anymore, You can still smile from your heart. If you can just stay in that kind of world… Mikan, you may get angry with me but I would like it to be that way… That will surely encourage me, wherever I will be… However, don't forget about me Mikan. Even just a fragment of memory, please… Even if I disappear from within you, I hope at least, that your memory of me will come back to your heart someday… [Direct Quotes from original manga Chapter175]_

From Natsume's perspective, Mikan seems to be concentrating on Hotaru so hard that she drops the ball instead.

"Polka? You okay?" Natsume squeezes Mikan's hand. Mikan suddenly comes back to reality from her flashback.

"Imai Hotaru… Ho-ta-ru? HOTARUUUUUUU!" She releases Natsume's hand and runs up to Hotaru as she is yelling. Ruka is about to prevent Hotaru from gunning the baka gun on her best friend, but Hotaru murmurs to him:

"for once, I'll let you hug me." The two rejoice and the game is counted as a tie.

 _ **COMPLETED: 07/29/2017; EDITED: 07/30/2017**_


	34. What the Future Holds (END)

EPILOGUE: 15 Years later…

"Ahhh! You Monsters! STOP IT!" A driver runs out from a fire.

"Black C, you overdid it AGAIN!" a male rough voice says.

"Hmph! …" A shadow figure fades away.

"Bun Blue, your gonna just let that driver escape?" A monotonous female voice asks.

"AHHH! Help-mmmm, mmm!"

"Shhh… polka! Wanna let the whole world know?" A bass low male voice whispers.

"You guys, am I the only one trying to finish the job?" The monotonous female voice looks fed up. Her mauve eyes were shining in the night. She uses her latest invented net gun and aims it at the driver. With a push on the trigger, a net plunges over the driver. She then pulls out her newly modified baka gun and aims it at her best friend and her best friend's husband.

"POW POW!"

"OW" "ow!" The man beside the Mauve eyes, looks at her in awe… until she points her baka gun at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll get the job done." He jumps off a tree and hand-cuffs the driver.

"Alright! Done! Now let's head back!" he exclaims as he grabs the driver from the hand-cuffs. The four figures leave the site as the fire spreads to destroy any evidence of the mission.

* * *

At the headquarters of Alice Academy, the HSP, also the leader of a government secret agency applauds the active group.

"Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka! Good job on the mission. It was cleanly accomplished. You guys can have the rest of the night off. Your payments are already sent. Goodbye."

"Yes sir!" The HSP commands the other men to take the driver in for question. The four leave the office and the Academy to their own lives.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka live in a condo. Mikan and Natsume live in a house. The two couples got their homes as neighbors to one another.

"Good night!" They say to each other before entering their own home. In the Hyuuga-Yukihira household, a babysitter is sleeping on the couch with the television turned on.

"Well, there we go again, this month's electric fees will be sky-rocketing." Natsume mutters under his breath as he walks into the living room.

"Oh stop it, dear. It's just our babysitter… She has done a lot for the kids." Mikan sincerely explains. She motions for Natsume to politely wake the babysitter up, while she goes upstairs and take a peek into their kids' rooms. Natsume watches Mikan walking up the stairs, before pouncing at the babysitter.

"Yeeek!" The babysitter reacts to the pounce.

"Natsu-"

"Shhhh… the kids." He points to the second floor.

"Oh my, and you call yourself a gentleman. You know, I don't understand how a sweet, gentle Mikan can fall in love with you."

"It's of course, my charms."

"Yeah yeah!" The babysitter yawns.

"I'm gonna go home. Treat your lady right." Natsume smiles in the dark.

"Always am." And the babysitter leaves.

On the second floor, Mikan walks into her son's room. Without any light, she can detect his stomach moving up and down as he's breathing. He has brown hair and eyes with a happy-go-lucky personality, very similar to Mikan herself.

"Is he sleeping alright?" Natsume asks without scaring Mikan.

"Of course." She then closes the door. The couple then walks to their daughter's room, which she is just a few months younger than her brother. The door slightly creeks but doesn't disturb their daughter's sleep.

"Aww… look at her sleep!"

"She sleeps like this every night Polka."

"I know, but isn't she adorable when she sleeps? It's the most peaceful state compared to her active in the morning." Their daughter's hair is jet black, her eyes are red, even her personality is similar to Natsume's younger self. Mikan frowns.

"Hopefully, she doesn't become like you; all full of yourself and mean to me."

"Hn. You know being full of myself is a positive trait; it just means she will be on top of her game when she meets the one."

"Like when you met me?" Natsume does not answer, instead, he closes the door and embraces his wife.

* * *

In the Imai-Nogi household, the couple are lying on their queen sized bed. Ruka is reading a magazine and takes a few glances at his 'eyes-closed' fiancée.

"You know, we will have to decide a date for our wedding, and the venue, and your wedding dress and…"

"August 18th at the most fanciest venue that serves only seafood, and I'll be wearing white." Ruka blinks twice while processing this fast speed information.

"Imai, Please be serious…"

"I am serious. And the guest invitees will only be close friends..." Hotaru continues her list for the wedding with her eyes always closed. She suddenly stops.

"You ARE writing this down right?" She gets up and looks at Ruka. Ruka's expression is teary.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asks in a panic.

"Nothing… I just never had thought you planned this wedding so thoroughly."

"Well, of course! It's our wedding! It needs to be perfect... for the two of us." She then grabs her pillow and puts it over her head as she leans in for a kiss.

 **THE END.**

 _ **COMPLETED: 07/29/2017 at 10:19PM (GMT -5); EDITED: 07/30/2017 at 10:41AM & 08/02/2017 AT 9:55AM  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading this story… It's been a pleasure to write it. I actually, didn't think that chapter 31 would be a tragedy. That was really not what I had originally planned. As the story progressed, I was trying to not be so predictable. In a story where it's evil vs. heroes, the heroes win, but there is a price to pay. This time, it's Misaki Harada's death. *tears* - I loved her, and I'm sure Tsubasa will always love her.

I hope you enjoyed the Epilogue! Ciao!


End file.
